Before the Darkness
by clmzta83
Summary: Amid murmurs of unrest as a dark figure spreads discord throughout Crystal Tokyo, one of the Sailor Guardians steps down as her planet's princess. Will her heir be able to step into her new role or will her predecessor be forced to decide between duty to her queen and following her heart?
1. Prologue

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Colm asked. The portly older man turned to look at the princess, who was staring out the window overlooking the sea. She turned her head and gave him a slight nod. With a deep sigh, Colm sunk into his desk chair and began writing. He had been his princess's advisor since she took up her crown and this was one of he hardest things he had every done.

"I just can't believe you would do this," Aneko said, her pointy nose crinkling in distaste. She stood next to Colm's desk, spine rigid as she patted her sleek, greying bun. "You're giving up your crown, letting everyone down, and for what?"

The princess sighed and stepped to an arm chair, twining her fingers through the chair's occupant. "For love, Aunt Aneko," she said softly, giving the other hand a small squeeze.

Her decision had been a long time coming, despite what her aunt and uncle thought. Court politics had begun to weigh heavily on her and she no longer felt like the Guardian she had once been. The love she felt for her country, for her fellow Guardians, for her queen... That was where her heart lay, not in her duties required as princess.

And then she had received a proposal, one that had been a long time coming. She took it as a sign to put her thoughts into action and abdicate her crown.

Aneko scoffed and shook her head, but remained silent. The princess glanced down at her seated companion, who winked up at her. Her heart fluttered as she fought a grin. Even after all their years together, after everything they had been through, the princess still felt a rush whenever they were near.

Clearing his throat, Colm pressed his seal into the wax on the paper. He held it out to the princess, giving her a sad smile. Her eyes scanned the document, nodding slightly when she had finished reading.

"It's done then," she said softly. He nodded, silently folding the paper and placing it in an envelope.

"You know we support your decision, my dear, even if your aunt doesn't show it," he started, shooting a sharp glance at his wife when she snorted. "I hope you understand how hard it is for us, knowing that you've chosen to abdicate your crown. It also puts our court in a very precarious position, one we may have difficulty overcoming."

"I understand," the princess said softly. She glanced wistfully at the figure in the chair, earning a small nod in return. Turning back to her uncle she continued. "My cousin is next in line. Although she has been away all these years, she knows where her duty lies. I know she will accept this role."

"You honestly think she's capable? Don't be foolish," Aneko said, her nose wrinkling again. The princess's lips tightened, silently praying that her aunt's nose would stay that way for good. "She's a child. She's flighty and headstrong, always running off to who knows where. I've always thought we were wrong to name her heir to the crown."

"I don't disagree with you," said the figure in the chair, rising, arms crossed over chest. "She is flighty and headstrong. She'll probably turn out to be a disaster."

"Well that's a fine way to talk about my cousin," the princess muttered.

"You know I love her all the same," replied her companion, patting the princess on the arm. "But she's only a year younger than the two of us. She's a grown woman and has been for many years now. And let's not forget that we were all children when we started. Hell, the queen herself only recently started acting like an adult. We have to give her a chance."

Colm covered his chuckle with a cough, earning a jab from Aneko. "I'll agree with you there. And you know I'll support your decision," Aneko said, taking the princess's hand, giving her a small, but sincere smile.

"But?" the princess asked, an eyebrow raised. When it came to her aunt there was always a 'but.' Aneko sighed.

"I ask that you postpone leaving," she said, the princess nodding in agreement. "I also ask that you postpone setting a wedding date. Not for long," she added quickly, cutting the princess off before she could object. "Just until the transition is complete. Just until your cousin is settled and understands her role."

The princess shared a glance with her companion for several silent moments. With a sly grin, her companion gave her a slight shrug.

"Well, Michiru, we've waited several hundred years," Haruka said. "What's a few more months?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chicken sizzled in the pan while a pot of rice simmered. Lena pushed the chicken around the pan with a wooden spoon, shaking seasonings onto the meat to the tempo of music that blared from her speaker. Setting the spoon down, she danced across the kitchen, stopping to pat the head of Elliott, who was watching her with an uninterested stare.

"Don't give me that face," Lena said, nuzzling her nose to Elliott's. She spun and twirled to the refrigerator, pulling out the remaining ingredients for her dinner. Tonight, like most nights lately, had called for jazz music and dancing, comfort food and wine.

Elliott jumped down from the kitchen table and left the room. With a shrug in her direction, Lena resumed dancing, reaching over to turn the volume up a notch. When the chicken was finished, she covered it and pulled it off the eye, waiting for the rice to finish. Elliott's loud meows startled her in the middle of her dance.

"What is it?" she asked, turning the volume down. She could hear a sharp knock on her door. "Who in the world could that be?" she asked Elliott, who gave her an impatient meow in response.

Crossing the apartment to her front door, she stood on tiptoes, barely able to see through the peephole. She could see a man standing there, his profile blurry through the tiny glass. He turned towards her when she opened the door, giving her a wide smile.

"Hello," he said, his voice warm and friendly. "Thought I'd stop by compliment your taste in music."

Lena's brows drew together in confusion. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, stupid opening line," he said sheepishly. He stuck out his hand towards her. "I'm Hale Davis. Just moved in next door."

"Oh my gosh!" Lena said, realization dawning on her. "I'm sorry about the loud music! No one's lived in that apartment for over a year, so I've never had to worry about the noise." She shook his offered hand. "Lena Colman," she added, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Nice to meet you," Hale replied. "Student?" He gestured past her into the apartment, where stacks of books sat on every piece of furniture. Lena laughed awkwardly.

"What gave it away? Grad school. Finishing up this year. What about you? New student?"

Hale shook his head. "Starting residency at the hospital."

"Oh wow! That's great," Lena said. An awkward silence passed between them.

"Would you-" Hale started.

"I'm about-" Lena said at the same time, causing both of them to laugh. "You first."

"I was going to ask if you would like to grab a coffee sometime. I don't know anyone yet, so it would be nice to get to know my neighbors," Hale said. Lena smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice," she replied. In the background she heard her phone ring. At the same time she felt her watch vibrate, her eyes widening as she saw the caller's name scroll across the face.

"Do you need to get that?" Hale asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. But let's definitely get coffee sometime," she said.

"Sure thing," Hale replied, giving her a small wave. "See you! Keep playing that good music!"

With a giggle she closed the door and sprinted across the room to grab her phone.

"Hello?" she asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"Hello Leenie," said a soft melodic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Michiru, hi," Lena replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderful! Just wanted to see what my favorite cousin was doing these days. Where are you now?"

"America," Lena responded. "Connecticut to be exact."

"Oh how lovely," Michiru said. Lena could hear murmuring in the background and assumed her cousin was talking to Haruka, her long term girlfriend. "School again? Which one this time?"

"Yale."

"That's a good one, right? What are you majoring in now? Hopefully not another art degree. Don't you have six already?"

Lena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had this conversation at least once a year with her cousin, her parents, her doctor, the mailman "No, not art. Political Science."

She heard more murmuring followed by a giggle. "How convenient!" Michiru said happily.

"Convenient?" Lena asked, confused.

"Never mind, never mind. Listen," Michiru said, her voice turning serious. "I'm coming to visit you in a few days. I have something very important to discuss with you. Our flight arrives Thursday afternoon, so I thought we could do a late dinner. You can pick the restaurant."

 _Typical_ , Lena thought. _What if I already had plans?  
_

"What do you need to discuss?" Lena asked. There was a long pause as Michiru stayed silent.

"It's better I tell you in person," she finally said, her voice slightly sad.

"Do you have a hotel?" Lena asked, changing the subject. While her apartment was bigger than most of the students she knew from classes, it definitely was not big enough for her and Michiru. She wasn't sure if there even _was_ a place big enough for the two of them together.

"Oh, Haruka booked something. No idea. She's handled all the travel plans for me," Michiru said. Lena heard a thunk on the other end of the phone, followed by Michiru laughing.

"Is she coming with you?"

"She is. We're both looking forward to seeing you, hey stop-" Michiru was cut off, replaced by the deeper voice of Haruka.

"Hey, little dove," Haruka said cheerfully. "Political science, huh? You know the queen studied that in school too, so that will be perfect now - Ow!"

"Honestly," Lena could hear Michiru say before her voice returned to the phone. "Sorry, Leenie. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. Listen, we need to go. Meetings before we fly out. See you on Thursday!"

The click of the receiver told Lena that her cousin had hung up. She hit the "end" button her phone, sinking lower onto the sofa and raising a hand to her forehead. The smell of burning rice reached her nose, which crinkled in distaste.

"Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, scrambling into the kitchen to scrape the little bit of unburnt rice from the pot.

* * *

"Did you really have to do that?" Michiru scowled slightly as she hung up the phone. Haruka gave her an innocent look, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"I was only keeping you on your toes!" Haruka teased, dropping a kiss onto Michiru's forehead.

"Hmph," Michiru huffed, fighting a smile. "I'll keep you on your toes."

"When have you not?"

"Am I making the right decision?" Michiru asked. She pushed off the sofa, going to a tea cart that set next to the window. She poured a cup, the fragrant tea calming her as she sipped it. Turning back to Haruka, she gave a small shrug. "I feel like I am, but then I keep coming back to the question of whether Lena can take my place."

"She isn't you," Haruka started, laughing at Michiru's snort. "But we both know she's smart. Lena may have some stumbles along the way, but which of us didn't?"

Michiru took a sip of tea, considering Haruka's words. "True. I still worry. We both know how long it took for us Guardians to accept each other; what if the others don't accept Lena? And am I even being fair to her by asking this of her?"

She let out a small sigh and took another sip of tea, turning towards the window that overlooked the ocean. The sea was calm today, the sunlight glimmering like diamonds on the water. It wasn't often that her soul contrasted the sea. Usually when it was calm, she was calm. Lately, however, she had felt like the churning waters of an angry ocean. Strong hands ran up her arms and she leaned against Haruka, closing her eyes as her girlfriend rested her chin on her head and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"You've had these thoughts before, Michiru," Haruka started softly. "You go over them over and over again, and every time you come to the same conclusion: your cousin can do this and so can you. Just let it go."

Several silent moments passed as both girls stared out the window. "You're right, Lena can do this and so can I. And besides, we'll both be here to guide her once she takes the crown."

"Exactly. Let's just hope she catches on quickly. I'm already feeling impatient," Haruka said, pressing a kiss to Michiru's head.

"Oh? Impatient for what?" Michiru asked lightly.

"Impatient for the wedding. You took too long to say yes."

Michiru turned around and took a sip of tea, her eyes shining with mischief over the rim of the cup. "Well you took too long to ask."

* * *

 **And then I asked exactly what we're supposed to do with one less princess on the Council and Neptune said that her cousin was next in line. Her cousin doesn't even have Guardian powers. I have no idea what she's thinking.**

Makoto grumbled to herself as she typed her message to her cousin, annoyed from the earlier Council meeting's heated conversation.

 **It sounds like she's put a lot of thought into it, Makoto. We both know Crystal Tokyo's courts can be draining.** ** **I think it's commendable that she's wanting to follow her heart.** There's been peace for so long now, maybe you all should think about doing something more with your lives.**

Her cousin's rational response irritated her.

 **Don't you start too.**

Her patience level was nil.

 **Sorry, sorry. So is she cute?**

 **Is who cute?**

 **The new girl. The one taking Neptune's place.**

Makoto laughed and shook her head as she began typing her response.

 **I don't know, I've never seen her. But if she's related to Michiru, she's bound to be beautiful.**

 **Oh yeah, that's true.**

Makoto paused briefly, grinning slightly as she began typing again.

 **Her coronation ball will be soon. You should come home for it. Maybe you could meet her and fall in love and make cute little babies.**

There was no response from her cousin. After a few minutes Makoto shrugged and set her phone down, wandering into her kitchen to begin dinner. When her phone beeped, she practically dove for it.

 **Mom would be ecstatic.**

A picture of her cousin followed, his face contorted into a gagging expression. Makoto laughed loudly and shook her head, her fingers flying over the phone's keypad.

 ** **We've only been saying this for the past hundred years:** The Duke of Callisto is certainly in need of a wife. **

* * *

**Short(ish) AN: Hello! If you've read any of my other stories, you (hopefully) know that I try to stay as close to the source material as possible. I'm going to try to with this one, but... there may be some times when I need to add stuff that may not be 100% true to the source material. But I PROMISE I'll do all my research before I get too far into this!**

 **I'm so excited to be starting a new story! I've toyed with this one for a little while, and finally thought "what the heck?!" Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! And please be nice... I'm a bit out of practice here! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: To any of you who may have favorited/followed this story so far, I have made a few tweaks to the first couple chapters. Nothing MAJOR, but just a head's up! To anyone new... HI! :)  
**

* * *

 _This coffee is doing nothing_ , Lena thought as she took a sip of the hot beverage. She had lost count of how how many cups she'd had today. On a normal day she had a two coffee limit and anything more left her jittery. Today, however, had been far from normal.

Taking off her glasses she rubbed her eyes. They felt fuzzy from staring at her computer screen for so many hours. The first draft of her thesis was due in less than a week and she had, so far, only written the introduction. _What else is new though?_

Lena had come to her favorite coffee shop after her last class of the day, stopping briefly at her apartment to feed Elliott and grab a few of her books. The coffee shop had been blessedly emptier than normal with her favorite corner booth waiting for her. She had been a regular at the coffee shop for several years and every one of the shop's employees, including the new people who had come and gone, knew her order by heart. _Hell_ , she thought, _they probably keep a pot of it on standby._

A knock on the glass window behind her got her attention, causing her to jump slightly in her seat and turn quickly. In the dim streetlight she saw her new neighbor - _Hale, was it?_ \- standing on the other side of the glass, waving at her. She smiled in return, giving him a little wave. Her eyes followed him as he walked past the window, the tinkling bell above the door sounding as he walked in.

"Fancy meeting you here," Hale said as he approached her table. "This scene reminds me of every day of medical school."

Lena laughed. Her table, which was made for at least six, was covered in books and papers. "Getting off of work?" she asked, motioning to his blue scrubs. He nodded. "Kind of late."

"Such is the life of a resident," he said with a shrug. "They give you all the really great shifts. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course," she replied. She started clearing her books, making space for him, as he slid into the seat across from her. He put a hand on hers, stopping her from moving a book. She glanced up, catching his hazel colored eyes. She could just make out flecks of emerald in them. His dark hair was tousled, as if he ran his hands absentmindedly through it during the day. _He is pretty cute_ , she thought as he moved his hand and leaned back in the booth.

"Seriously, don't move your stuff," he said with a chuckle. "If I learned one thing from all my studying, it's that straightening your notes in a hurry now leads to frantically searching for them later."

"I really hope that's not all you learned in your studying," Lena teased.

"Touche," he said, laughing. A waitress came to the table and asked him what he'd like to drink. "Just whatever she's drinking," he replied, pointing to Lena's nearly empty coffee cup. The waitress, Jenni, who was a coffee shop old-timer as Lena called her, glanced at Lena, eyebrows raised. Lena giggled.

"What she's drinking?" Jenni asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's fine," Hale replied, glancing into Lena's cup, seeing it was just coffee. Jenni made a slight face and shook her head, going back to the counter to fix his drink.

"So, Hale," Lena started, leaning her chin on her fist. "Tell me about yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it you'd like to know?"

"I don't know… where are you from? Family? Interests? Pets?"

Hale seemed to consider her question for a moment when Jenni returned to the table, sliding a white mug in front of him. He missed the amused glance the waitress and Lena shared before she walked away.

"I moved around a bunch growing up, so I don't have one place that I call home. Father was in… government and traveled a good deal, and Mother didn't want to sit at home waiting for him to come back. So we traveled with him." Hale paused and took a sip of his coffee, nearly choking on its strength. "What the hell is this stuff?" he sputtered.

Lena laughed. "It's their darkest roast with two shots of espresso. It's definitely not for the faint of heart."

"That's for sure. Luckily I am self-aware enough to admit that in regards to this coffee, I am certainly faint of heart," Hale said, eyeing the offensive beverage. "Anyway, where was I?"

"Father in government, moved around a lot," Lena prompted.

"Oh yeah. Mother oversaw my education when I was young, but when I was close to high school age Father insisted I attend a school. I started boarding school when I was fourteen," Hale explained.

"And now you're a doctor. Your parents must be proud," Lena commented. Hale frowned slightly.

"Well, parent," he said. "Father died when I was sixteen."

"I'm so sorry," Lena whispered, unconsciously placing her hand on top of his.

He waved a hand, giving her a smile. "Thank you. It was a long time ago." He took another sip of his coffee, grimacing slightly. "Tell me about you."

Before Lena could respond her cell phone beeped. It was a message from Michiru.

 **Flight tomorrow lands at 4:47. Car arranged for pick-up. Text me with dinner details.**

Lena frowned. Michiru's messages were always so… to the point. Another beep came through.

 **Looking forward to seeing you Leenie.**

A picture of Michiru and Haruka followed the message, both of them smiling widely and waving at the camera. It was hard to tell from the picture, but Lena swore Haruka was wearing what looked like a Yale sweatshirt. She smiled slightly before realizing she was ignoring Hale.

"Sorry about that," she said, her cheeks warming as she slid her phone into her bag.

"It's fine," Hale said. "So was that good news or bad news? Your facial expressions made it hard to tell."

"Neither, or both, I guess," Lena replied. "My cousin is coming into town tomorrow. It was just her sending me the details."

"Where is she from?" Hale asked.

"She's from Japan," Lena responded. "Crystal Tokyo, to be exact."

"I have-" Hale stopped suddenly, a look coming over his face as if weighing his words.

"You have…" Lena prompted.

"I have been there before," he said, smiling. "It's very nice."

"Yes, it's lovely," Lena agreed.

"Do you ever go visit her?"

Lena shook her head. "I haven't been back there in years. Difficult family stuff there."

"Oh?"

With a sigh, Lena leaned on her elbows, biting her lower lip for a moment as she considered how to explain. She rarely, if ever, told people about her family, namely her cousin. _But for some reason, I want to tell him..._ Deciding it was best to just spill it, she inhaled a breath.

"Michiru, my cousin, is... well, she's Princess Neptune. She's also one of the queen's Guardians, Sailor Neptune. Let's just say that there are some tensions between us because of that."

She turned slightly towards Hale, taken aback by the odd look on his face. He looked paler than he had, his eyes wide as he stared incredulously at her.

"I've freaked you out," she said hurriedly. "I'm sorry. I typically don't tell people about my cousin for this very reason."

"What?" Hale asked, shaking his head slightly. "No, I'm not freaked out. I think it's just this coffee. I don't know how you stand it."

Lena laughed softly. "Years of practice." She glanced at her watch, surprised at the time. "It's nearly 1 am!"

"What time did you think it was?"

"I don't know," Lena shrugged, pulling her books together. "Close to 11?"

Hale laughed and started helping her gather her books. "What time did you come in here?"

"Er…"

"About 3:45," Jenni called from behind the counter. Lena blushed as Hale laughed.

"Come on," he said when all her books and papers and computer had been packed away. "I'll walk you home."

"So gallant," Lena teased.

Hale winked at her as he held the shop's door open. "Only because I'm going that way too."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: MUCH longer chapter... who am I kidding with these shorter ones I've been posting?!**

* * *

"Reports, your majesty."

Neo Queen Serenity turned from her office's window to see her assistant, Damon, setting a stack of papers on her desk. She sighed, dropping her arms to her side.

"How bad are they?" she asked softly. Damon shook his head.

"Not good," he replied. He motioned to the reports with his head. Serenity sighed again and picked up the reports, scanning through them.

"Another attack?" She looked up, brows drawn in worry. "That's the third one this month!"

She sank onto a nearby sofa, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Although still small, the number of attacks had been steadily increasing over the past six month. When investigations were made into the attacks, there was no evidence to suggest who was behind them.

"Usagi!" Luna hissed from her perch on the window. She only used Serenity's former name when she was scolding. "That's no way for a queen to sit!"

Serenity rolled her eyes at her long-suffering advisor and sat up straight, feet on the floor. She grinned at Damon, who was covering his mouth trying to hide his smile.

"If I may make a suggestion, your majesty," he said, sitting next to her and gently taking the reports from her hand. He flipped a page and pointed to a paragraph. "If we look at the locations of the past attacks, there seems to be a pattern. Whoever is doing them is choosing places that aren't necessarily conspicuous, but that are connected in some way to your Guardians."

Serenity leaned her head to one side, tapping her cheek in thought as a grin grew on her face. "Damon… have you been spending time with Sailor Mercury again?"

Damon's cheeks reddened as Serenity squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Ahem," he coughed. "As I was saying, your majesty."

* * *

Lena uncrossed and crossed her legs for the fifth time in the restaurant lobby where she waited for Michiru and Haruka. Glancing at her watch she sighed. Although she had arrived ten minutes early, they were now fifteen minutes late. A flash of green caught her eye in the window as her cousin passed by, her sea green hair floating over her shoulders. Just behind her was Haruka, tall with pale blonde hair nearly glowing under the streetlights.

"I told you it was a left on 1st Street," Haruka said as she opened the door. Michiru rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"The directions said a right on 1st. It's not my fault they were wrong," she retorted. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lena. "Leenie!"

Before she was fully standing Lena was engulfed by her cousin's arms. She wrapped her own arms around her cousin, strangely cheered by the uncharacteristic hug.

"It's so good to see you," Michiru said softly. When she pulled away, Lena was surprised to see her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Hey, little dove," Haruka said, giving Lena a tight hug. Lena returned the hug, crinkling her nose and laughing lightly as Haruka mussed her hair.

"How was your trip?" Lena asked as they sat at their table.

"Oh, it was fine," Haruka responded quickly, turning as waiter came by to take their drink order.

"She slept the entire flight," Michiru added, giving Haruka a wink in response to her exasperated huff. Lena laughed and shook her head.

"How are your classes going?" Michiru asked, picking up her menu.

"Very well, thanks," Lena answered. "We wrap up for the semester in a few weeks, and then after that I'll only have one semester left. Mostly finishing my thesis."

"That's great," Haruka said, softly, her normal jovial tone missing. Lena stole a glance at her, but didn't comment.

"And then after that?" Michiru asked. Lena shrugged.

"And after that, I don't know."

"Well, with a political science degree you could always come home and get a position in the court," Haruka said nonchalantly. "I know of one that will be opening up very soon."

"Shush," Michiru said, bopping Haruka's arm with her menu. She set it down, folding her hands on top as she looked at Lena.

"There will be something for you, I'm sure of it," Michiru said. The waiter brought their drinks, pausing their conversation.

"Now, changing subjects," Michiru continued when the waiter had left. "Any love interests on your radar?"

"Michi…" Lena said, rolling her eyes. Hale popped into her mind and she felt her cheeks heating up. Before she could stop herself a smile began growing on her lips.

"Uh oh," Haruka said, poking Lena's arm. "Is our little dove… in love?"

"Oh, shut up," Lena said, poking Haruka back. She turned to Michiru, growing serious. "You didn't come all this way to ask me about school and my love life. You said you had something to discuss?"

Michiru sighed and nodded. "As you know," Michiru started, shooting a hesitant glance at Haruka. "Each of us Guardians is head of our own planetary court, as princesses of our respective planets."

"Of course I know that, Michiru," Lena interrupted. "Ever since Neo Queen Serenity became queen and our memories were restored I've only been reminded, oh… every day for the past few hundred years that you're the princess of the Neptune Court."

"And that you're my heir," Michiru added slowly.

"And that I'm your heir," Lena agreed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "My entire life has been making sure that I know I'm your heir and that I am prepared to take over in case…" Lena trailed off, realization setting in. She knew why Michiru was here. "No…"

"Leenie, please listen," Michiru started. Lena stood quickly, cutting her off and rattling the table.

"No! You promised, Michi!" Lena cried. She ignored the stares from the nearby tables.

"Promised what?" Haruka asked, gently ushering Lena back to her seat. She waved slightly at the table next to them, giving them a sheepish apologetic smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lena!" Michiru argued, ignoring Haruka's question. "We were children! You can't expect promises made by children to be lifelong oaths. Especially not something this serious!"

"Promised what?" Haruka asked again. She glanced between the two cousins, neither paying her any attention.

"I was never supposed to be the princess, Michiru. I was only here for emergencies, such as you dying. And oh look, you're not dead!" Lena snapped.

"The next in line is obligated to ascend to the crown upon the death, removal, or abdication of the monarch. That is our law, cousin!" Michiru said, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

Haruka slammed her fork down, the rattle of the dishes causing both Michiru and Lena to glare at her. "What promise?" Haruka asked, glaring back at each of them.

"Michiru promised me that I would never have to be the princess," Lena answered. "She said - and I quote - 'only my death will be the reason you ascend.' "

Haruka put an elbow on the table and leaned her cheek against it, slowly turning her head to look at Michiru. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at her fiancee, waiting for her to explain.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Haruka! I was nine and it was in Silver Millennium! Lena had done poorly in some training exercise and was crying because she didn't think she would be good at being a princess," Michiru explained with a scowl. "I felt bad that she was so worried about being next in line, so I told her that unless I died she wouldn't be princess." Michiru stood up quickly and slammed her hands on the table, both Haruka and Lena leaning back in surprise. "Things change, Lena! I can't do this anymore and I need you to step up!"

Lena and Haruka watched in stunned silence as Michiru stormed out of the restaurant. Haruka sighed and waved the waiter to their table.

"I'll get the bill. You go after her," she said. Lena nodded and rose to leave, gathering her and Michiru's purses and coats. Haruka's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Lena turned in surprise, catching an uncommonly pleading look in Haruka's eyes.

"She needs this, little dove," Haruka said softly. She dropped Lena's wrist to slide a credit card into the leather folder the waiter handed her. "Michiru will never admit this, nor will she show it, but she's miserable. She wasn't made for politics and the headaches that come with it. She needs you."

Lena nodded, speechless, and followed after Michiru. She found her cousin sitting on a bench across from the restaurant, gracefully seated on the edge, her spine straight and hands folded in her lap. _Even upset she's still the perfect princess_ , Lena thought, sighing. Silently, she sat next to her cousin, handing her the pink coat she had brought out. Michiru slid her arms into the coat, pulling it tightly around her. They sat in silence for several long moments before Michiru began speaking.

"I have always known my place," Michiru started softly. "I was a Soldier of the Outer Solar System, tasked with protecting the Solar System from invading forces. I helped to keep Silver Millennium safe for as long as I was able. When we were reborn, I took my role as an Outer Soldier just as seriously, protecting our princess and defeating our enemies."

She sighed. Lena looked at her cousin out of the corner of her eye. Michiru slouched forward, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. She heard her inhale deeply, letting out a shaky breath.

"When Usagi took the throne, the others moved into their roles so easily. The Inner Guardians as Neo Queen Serenity's protectors, Sailor Pluto returned to the Time Door, even Sailor Saturn found her place. Haruka and I… we resumed our original roles, keeping watch for invading forces. But we all soon discovered that we weren't the only ones who had been reborn. All those who were once members of Silver Millennium and its planetary courts quickly regained their memories, thanks to the Silver Crystal. In our efforts to rebuild the peace we once had in Silver Millennium, we reestablished our courts, each of us resuming our roles as princesses."

Michiru was quiet for several long moments. This was the story Lena had heard hundreds of times since her memories had returned; she could recite it just as well as Michiru had now. She was unsure what to say, or if she should say anything at all. With another deep breath, Michiru continued.

"Lena, I can't continue to be Princess Neptune. Even before I was never very good at being the princess. I was better as a Soldier. Luckily back then I never had to be anything but a Soldier, occasionally making an appearance at a party, but now…" she trailed off, staring blankly ahead. "I feel like I'm not able to do my job as a Soldier because I'm constantly involved in court politics. I'm in meetings almost all day, every day. When there isn't a meeting, there is a function that I'm required to attend. It all sounds so selfish, I know, but...There's never any time left to do what my heart tells me to do: to be a Soldier."

"Lena," Haruka said quietly. Lena glanced up to see the taller girl standing in front of them, hands in her coat pockets. "The Neptune Court has already agreed and signed the documents for Michiru's abdication. Neo Queen Serenity has already given her blessing, given that Michiru has a successor. The wheels are already in motion, and you are next in line."

Lena slumped back against the bench, leaning her head back. The winter sky was clear, the stars twinkling against their dark backdrop. She could just make out the constellation Orion, his three star belt shining. She had always loved the winter sky, which brought the hunter into view, secretly imagining he heralded her January birthday and good tidings. She sighed. _Never expected him to bring these tidings._

She felt Michiru take her hand, threading their fingers together. "Leenie," Michiru whispered. "Please."

Lena gave her cousin's hand a small squeeze and turned her head towards her. She smiled and nodded, wordlessly agreeing to take Michiru's place. Picking up a piece of her own hair, Lena eyed the dark brown color before wrinkling her nose. Michiru laughed lightly.

"I always hated the green."

* * *

Lena skipped her Friday classes, having stayed up most of the night tossing and turning. Her brain wouldn't shut off after her conversation with Michiru. She finally gave up on sleep around 4am and fixed a cup of tea. Sinking onto the sofa with her steaming mug, she pulled a fleece blanket over her, petting Elliott who had curled up in her lap.

Sunlight poured onto her face through the window, waking her up hours later. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head, accidentally swiping her now empty mug and knocking it over. With a clatter it broke against the hardwood floor.

"Shoot," she muttered. Elliott, who had moved to the back of the sofa sometime during the morning hours, meowed and stretched, her back arching towards the ceiling. She hopped off the sofa and trotted into the kitchen, her loud meows announcing she was ready for breakfast. Lena knelt on the floor and began cleaning up her broken mug.

"You'll have to wait, brat," she grumbled at Elliott's meows.

An hour later Lena sat at her vanity, having fed Elliott, apologizing for calling her a brat, and showered. Lena ran her hand over her deep brown hair, wrapping a long tress around her finger.

 _~Silver Millennium~_

 _"Your cousin is so beautiful," Chika sighed. Lena made a noncommittal noise, earning a sideways glance from her friend. "You disagree?"_

 _"Of course not," Lena said. "Those of the Court of Neptune have always been beautiful."_

 _"So how come you're a member of it then?" Haleigh teased, giving Lena a wink. Lena stuck her tongue out at her._

 _The three girls stood on one side of the crowded ballroom watching the dancing, specifically Princess Neptune as she was twirled through the room by partner after partner. There was no denying that she was, and always would be, the most beautiful girl in any room. Lena knew she would never measure up to her cousin, no matter how hard she tried. Leaving her two friends to continue to moon over her cousin, she left the ballroom, escaping onto an empty balcony where she could be alone.  
_

Sighing at her memories, Lena went to her closet, digging through boxes until she found the small wooden box she had shoved in the very back when she first moved in. Returning to her vanity, she opened the box, revealing a small wooden comb. The curved edge was lined with carved flowers, lightly washed in red. Her father had given it to her years ago in hopes that it would not only help Lena to escape from who she was, but also to bring her back.

 _~Crystal Tokyo~_

 _"Ugh!" Lena cried in frustration, slamming her book closed. "I don't care!" Her father ducked just in time to avoid the book that sailed across the room, landing with a thud against the door. She grimaced. "Sorry!"_

 _"You could have just put it back on the shelf, dear," he said, retrieving the offensive book and sliding it back into its place. Lena crossed her arms over her chest, slumping back in her desk chair. "Problem?"_

 _"I hate this 'spare' nonsense Mother is forcing me to study. Isn't it bad enough our entire lives were lies? Now I have to pretend that I one day could potentially be a princess? It's ridiculous!" Lena exclaimed. Her father frowned and looked away. Lena watched as he crossed the room to the bookshelves. His finger ran across several spines before finally stopping on a dark green book. Pulling it from the shelf, he turned back and handed it to her._

 _"Open it," he said softly. Lena looked at him apprehensively as she opened the cover. Her eyes widened. A hole had been cut through the pages and a small fabric wrapped bundle sat nestled in the pages. "That belonged to your grandmother, who once sought to escape her own destiny as Princess Neptune. While she, like all of us eventually do, learned quickly that you cannot necessarily escape your destiny, you can, on occasion, take a small detour."_

Lena stared at her reflection and frowned. Elliott jumped onto the vanity, her turquoise rimmed eyes staring at her, almost expectantly.

"I know, I know," Lena muttered. She ran the comb through the ends of her hair, her natural deep blue-green hair reappearing with each stroke. She was left with an ombre look, the deep brown transitioning into her natural hair color. Pleased with the results, she returned the comb back to its case.

"Just because I have to go back to this color doesn't mean I can't do it with style," Lena said, patting Elliott on the head. She dropped the robe she was wearing over her underwear and began searching through her closet to find her favorite jeans and sweater. After finding her jeans and pulling them on, she realized her sweater was hanging in the laundry room.

She had just pulled the hanger from her sweater when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" she called, expecting Michiru and Haruka, who were coming to pick her up for brunch.

"Lena?" she heard a male voice call.

"Eep!" Lena squealed, pulling her sweater over her head quickly as Hale came into the room. When her head popped through the neck hole, she caught him grinning at her.

"Do you normally let men just 'come on in'?" he asked teasingly. Her face flushed as she laughed awkwardly.

"I thought you were my cousin," she explained. "She and her girlfriend should be here soon. We're going to brunch."

"That sounds nice," Hale said. His eyebrows drew together quizzically.

"What?" Lena asked, catching his odd stare. He reached out and gently took a lock of her hair, lifting the green tip.

"New look?"

Lena laughed and shook her head gently as he let go of her hair. "Old look, you could say," she said.

Another knock came from the door, catching both their attention.

"Coming," Lena called, leaving Hale in the laundry room and seeing Haruka's blonde head poked inside the slightly open door.

"Don't you know better than to leave your door unlocked?" she playfully scolded, coming inside with Michiru close behind.

"Don't you know better than to open other people's doors?" Lena retorted.

"Haruka has apparently forgotten what happened last time she just walked in," Michiru commented, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I didn't forget," Haruka said, rubbing her shoulder. "I still have the bruise."

"She walked in-" Michiru was cut off by Haruka's hand over her mouth.

"No one needs to know that story," she said.

"Lena?" Hale called, coming into the living room. Michiru and Haruka both raised their eyebrows in surprise. Haruka eyes roamed up and down Hale before turning to Lena, doing the same.

"Did we… interrupt something?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" Lena asked. Michiru leaned closer, her hand to her mouth.

"You sweater's on backwards," she whispered loudly.

"Oh my gosh!" Lena exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at Hale. "How long were you going to let me stand there like that?"

Hale laughed, holding up his hands. "Sorry!"

"Who are you?" Haruka asked bluntly.

"I'm Hale Davis," he replied, holding his hand out, seeming unaffected by Haruka's gruffness. Haruka grasped it tightly, giving it a shake.

"Haruka Tenoh," she said, nodding.

"And you must be Michiru," Hale said, turning to the green haired woman who stood before him. He glanced between her and Lena, noting their similarities. Both were medium height with pale skin and small noses, but that was where the similarities ended. Michiru was beautiful, there was no questioning that, but she seemed... cooler and a bit distant. Lena was softer somehow, warmer.

"I am," Michiru said, gently shaking his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. We've heard nothing about you."

"Michi!" Lena hissed, shooting her cousin a scowl. Hale chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Lena and I just met the other day. I moved in next door about a week ago," he explained with a charming smile. Haruka narrowed her eyes at him until Michiru noticed and elbowed her in the side.

"Well I'm glad our Lena has nice man next door to watch out for her," Haruka said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Michiru's head dropped onto her palm.

"It's my pleasure," Hale replied, winking at Lena, which only made her face burn more with embarrassment. "Listen, I need to get going. My shift starts in an hour and I have some errands to run before it. Catch up with you later, Lena?"

She nodded and, after saying his goodbyes to Michiru and Haruka, Hale left. As she closed the door she leaned against it, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Oh he's cute, Leenie!" Michiru exclaimed. Lena opened her eyes to see her cousin's face light up and Haruka's arms cross over her chest as she raised a questioning eyebrow in Lena's direction.

"You two are worse than my parents," Lena mumbled as she leaned down and pulled on her boots before grabbing her coat and keys from the coat rack. "Are you ready?"

"Um, Lena," Michiru said. Lena looked at her questioningly. Michiru waved a finger up and down at her. "You may want to fix your shirt."

With an aggravated groan Lena stomped into her bedroom, slamming the door on the girls' laughter.

* * *

Haruka leaned against the plane window watching the clouds. Being in the sky was nearly as relaxing for her as being in the water was for Michiru. _Although not as relaxing as being in my car,_ she thought, inwardly sighing at the lack of driving she'd been unable to do lately. Neo Queen Serenity had politely "asked" her not to drive within Crystal Tokyo's city limits after her little "incident" on the highway. Her poor car had since been garaged for months.

Michiru stirred next to her, catching Haruka's attention. "Good nap?" she asked, struggling to hide her grin at Michiru's disheveled hair.

"Hm?" Michiru said groggily. She leaned back against Haruka's shoulder. "Yeah, it was good to sleep. I haven't slept well since we left Japan."

"I know," Haruka said softly. She had seen how worry had kept her fiancee up during the night, tossing and turning in her sleep.

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake too," Michiru said. Haruka gave a soft laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's okay now."

"Do you think so?" Michiru asked, glancing up, catching Haruka's blue eyes. Haruka nodded and placed a small kiss on her nose.

"I do."

* * *

 **AN: A chapter on a TUESDAY?! I had it written... was eager to get it published!**

 **I did want to mention a couple things in case anyone was wondering. The story is set in Crystal Tokyo, but only a few hundred years after Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion became rulers. While we've gotten to see 30th century Crystal Tokyo, I thought it would be interesting to write about the earlier years. I'm also excited to get some action going... clearly there is something going on in Crystal Tokyo!**

 **Let me know your thoughts! I heart reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

He stood in the back of the shop, idly flipping through a thick book as he casually observed the hustle of mid-morning shoppers running their errands. A nearby woman wrestled with a young boy enraptured by a candy display. He chuckled quietly at her obvious annoyance and distress as he closed the book with a snap and returned it to its place on the shelf.

Leaving the shop, he entered the clothing store next door. A wicked smile grew on his face as he saw two young women excitedly gushing over a dress. He began casually sifting through the nearest rack as he observed them.

"Can I help you?" a bright voice asked behind him. Turning slowly, he raised an eyebrow at the cheerful store clerk. "These shirts are just in and very popular this season!"

"Thank you," he responded, his voice scratchy from disuse. The clerk smiled nervously and nodded, moving on to the two women. He continued to sift through other racks, keeping a surreptitious eye on the women. They finally left, carrying several bags apiece.

"This will do," he whispered, leaving moments later. He waited at a cross walk down the block, several others joining him as they waited for the light to change. He smiled at a small child next to him. As the light changed and the crowd moved forward, he snapped his fingers.

Down the street, opposite from where he now walked, the explosion was magnificent.

* * *

"There, that's the last of it," Lena muttered, snapping close her last suitcase. She surveyed her living room with hands on her hips. Since her classes ended the other day she had been packing her apartment nonstop. Although she had done it countless times in the past, it was always hard to see a place she called home packed up. Shelves that had once been lined with books now sat empty. The dozens of odds and ends she had collected during her travels had been gently wrapped and put into boxes, taped up and ready to ship. Even Elliott's many toys that had been scattered throughout the different rooms had been put away, much to her cat's displeasure.

"Well, Elliott," she said, reaching to scratch behind her ears."I think we're ready."

She glanced at her watch. Her flight left in three hours. With a sigh, she walked across the hall, raising a nervous fist to knock on Hale's door.

"Hey," Hale said, grinning when he opened the door. He still wore his scrub pants, but had a t-shirt on instead of the matching top. "What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. I have to go back to Japan. There are some things I have to do there and it's been great-" Hale placed a finger on her lips, cutting off her rushed explanation.

"Slow it down," he said, staring down at her with a small smile. She breathed deeply before continuing.

"I'm going back to Japan. I have some... family things to deal with," she said, biting her bottom lip. "That's why my cousin came the other week."

Hale nodded slowly. "When do you leave?"

"In about three hours. I'm getting ready to head to the airport."

His mouth twisted up and he glanced at his watch. "I'll drive you."

"Oh, no; you don't have to do that. I was going to call a cab. Really, it's no problem," Lena rambled as Hale ignored her, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him.

"Come on, Lena," he said, shooting her a wide smile as he crossed the hall to her apartment. "You once accused me of being gallant. Let me live up to that."

He opened the front door, cursing quietly as he took in the room. Lena's luggage was stacked in the center; he counted at least four large suitcases, a smaller one, and three carry-on size cases. Lena raised onto her tiptoes behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Still want to be gallant?"

* * *

Hours later the Neptune Court plane touched down in Crystal Tokyo and Lena and Elliott were in a car heading to her family's country home, Nerissa Manor. It had been years since she had been there, making excuses for not coming to visit - classes, exams, unable to get a flight - but the reality was she had been scared. Scared of being drawn into court, forced to take on responsibilities she had no interest in.

 _So much for that plan,_ she thought wryly. Elliott hopped into her lap, nuzzling her. Lena gently scratched her head, leaning against the window as the vivid colors of Crystal Tokyo transitioned into the deeper shades of the countryside.

The car turned onto a long drive and Nerissa Manor came into view. From the car it looked like a long white box, lined with windows, but Lena knew as they got closer she would be able to make out the masterpiece her home really was. Large white columns stood on either side of the elaborately carved front door, holding up a balcony overlooking the estate's gardens. The patina tiled roof made the painted white outer walls look even brighter. Deep brown shutters lined with strips of gold were hung on every window; the second story had matching doors leading out onto iron balconies.

Lena sighed and stepped out of the car when it stopped in front of the house, Elliott tucked safely in her arms. Thanking the driver for getting her bags, she pushed open the front door. Assuming her mother was, as usual, tucked away in her study, she decided to go see her first.

"Mother?" she called softly, rapping on the partially opened door. Her mother, seated at her desk, spun around quickly at the sound. _She looks… tired,_ Lena thought. Although her hair had been turning grey for decades, Lena swore there were even more streaks of grey through her mother's deep green tresses.

"Lena!" Aneko exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I was wondering when you'd be here!"

"Didn't you get my messages?" Lena asked, pulling back. Her mother cocked a quizzical eyebrow. "Any of my messages?"

"Oh dear, that doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're home!" She put an arm around Lena and guided her to the sofa. "Now, I'm just going to cut right to the chase, if that's okay."

"Okay…" Lena said slowly.

"I put up quite an argument with Michiru about you becoming princess," Aneko started, patting her daughter's hand. "I tried to convince her to change her mind, that you were unfit - don't argue with me, I did this for your benefit - but nothing I said would change her mind. You know that girl is stubborn when she puts her mind to something."

"I'm not sure where this is going, Mother," Lena said.

"Lena," her mother said, placing her hands on Lena's cheeks. "I have wondered since you were a tiny girl if this day would come and I have always thought that if it did, you would be magnificent." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lena's forehead. When Lena looked up, she could see tears glistening in her mother's eyes.

"Thank you, Mom," Lena said, feeling her throat catch. The feeling went away when her mother scowled at her.

"Mom? A princess should not address her parents so informally. Don't tell me you've forgotten all your lessons while you were off gallivanting," Aneko scolded.

"Studying, Mother. Not gallivanting," Lena said exasperatedly. Aneko waved a hand dismissively.

"Either way. Now, go find your father and tell him hello. I'm sure he's out tinkering in that shop of his."

* * *

"Why- won't- you-" Lena heard her father angrily grunting. "Work?"

"Dad?" she called, cautiously peering into her father's workshop behind the house. He spun around, his dark scowl instantly fading when he saw her. Lena smiled at her father's disheveled look, his greying brown hair sticking in all directions and clothes covered with splotches of what looked like grease.

"Sweetheart, you're finally home!" he exclaimed, opening his arms to hug her, immediately reconsidering when he glanced at his clothes. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"You too, Dad," Lena said. She leaned up on her toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I assume you've seen your mother?"

Lena nodded. "Seen her, been lectured by her; it's like I never left."

Her father laughed as he rummaged through a cabinet drawer, pulling out a rag and wiping his hands on it.

"Well, you know your mother," he chuckled.

"I imagine it will only get worse when I take the crown."

A dark look crossed her father's face. "About that, Lena," he said, tossing the rag aside. "We supported Michiru in this decision, but I am not happy about it. It was never my desire for you to be a part of the court and its politics. I know you were born into our court and cannot escape that, but I was determined to prevent you from having to be involved in it. I know this is a lot to ask of you, and I hope you know your mother and I will be with you every step of the way. We will still remain the court advisors if you wish us to."

"Dad, I-" Lena started, interrupted by a knock on the workshop door.

"Excuse me, sir," a steward said, peering into the shop. "My lady, there is a comms call from the queen. I have set it up for you in your chambers."

Lena hurried through the halls to her chamber, opening the door to her small office. Sitting at the desk, she pushed a button and a large screen in front of her lit up, revealing an up-close shot of Neo Queen Serenity's face. Lena jerked back, startled by the queen's enlarged head.

"Usako," a man whispered in the background. "Sit back. It's on."

"Oh!" the queen gasped, leaping backwards. Her face was tinged pink as she gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that! I set this up myself! Hello, Lady Lena!"

"Hello, your majesty. Thank you for your call," Lena said, remembering her mother's advice on how to speak to royalty. "I'm honored that you would take the time."

The queen waved a hand, giving her a wide smile. "Think nothing of it! And please, this is a very informal call. I just wanted to say hello and tell you how happy I am that you will be our new Princess Neptune." The queen paused, gazing thoughtfully as she tapped her finger to her chin. "Although I am sad that Michiru has decided to abdicate. I always thought she was the ideal princess, so beautiful and cool and gentle and -" There was another hissed "Usako!" from off screen.

"Sorry! I wandered a bit," the queen laughed. "I'm sad that she's stepping down, but I'm also happy that she chose to follow her heart. Where would any of us be today if we hadn't done the same?"

Lena paused, her smile wavering. For years she thought she had been following her heart, but now that she was home again, she wondered just where it had taken her. The queen seemed to notice Lena's change.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Lena forced a smile and nodded.

"Just a bit of jet lag," she said. "I agree with you, your majesty. I am happy for my cousin. She deserves to follow her heart."

The queen smiled warmly. "As do we all, Lady Lena." Her eyes drifted towards something behind the camera. "As do we all."

* * *

Michiru joined them for dinner that evening, explaining that Haruka had some business to attend to in the city. "She's petitioning the queen to allow her to take her car out of its garage," she explained with a wink.

"I hear that the coronation will be just before the new year," she added, raising an eyebrow at Lena.

"Oh, don't remind me!" Aneko wailed. "That's only three weeks away. It's just simply not enough time to prepare Lena!"

"Mother," Lena said flatly. "I've had a millennium to prepare. I think I'll be okay."

Her father guffawed, covering it with a cough. "Now, Lena," he said, grinning. "Let your mother have this little panic. She always loves a good panic." The table erupted into laughter at Aneko's growl of annoyance.

"I know you will be able to pull off the ceremony and I have no doubt you'll be fine at the ball. But there's just so much we need to do before it all begins! We'll need to find you a residence within the city - you simply cannot stay out here in the country - and there's new clothes to buy, you'll have fittings for your coronation dress..." Aneko jumped up from the table and began rummaging through a cabinet. "I also need to find the address of that stylist. He does wonders! Absolute wonders!"

"A stylist, Mother? Really?" Lena groaned. Aneko turned sharply towards her, her lips tightly drawn.

"We cannot have you attending your first public event as Princess Neptune with your hair looking like that," she snapped, waving her finger at Lena's green ombre hair.

Lena sat tall in her chair, putting on her haughtiest face. "I am of the House of Neptune. I will define what beauty is."

Her parents stared at her in stunned silence. Michiru nearly fell out of her seat from laughing.

* * *

Lena stood outside an unfamiliar building, her neck nearly getting a crick from leaning back to look at it.

"Hey, little dove," Haruka called. Lena turned to see her and a shorter woman with long blonde hair approaching. "You made it."

"This is what you've found?" Lena asked, incredulously. Haruka turned to the building, a confused look on her face.

"Don't like it? I wasn't sure if the building would be nice enough, but the apartment is incredible and has a fantastic view of the city," Haruka explained.

"I, um," Lena stuttered. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just, well, it's pretty extravagant."

Haruka stared at her, dumbstruck, before bursting into laughter. "Lena, you do realize you're about to become Princess Neptune, right? You can't live in a little run down place like your last apartment."

"Hey, that apartment was nice!" Lena argued. The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped whatever retort Haruka was about to say.

"Hi, I'm here too," the blonde woman said cheerfully, giving a quick wave.

"Sorry about that," Haruka said, grimacing. "Lena, this is Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, leader of the Guardian Soldiers."

Lena shook Minako's offered hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Likewise," Minako agreed. "When Haruka said she was meeting you here to look at an apartment, I asked if I could come along."

"Insisted is more like it," Haruka muttered. Minako shot her a quick scowl before resuming her bright smile.

"Asked, insisted; is there really a difference?" she asked brightly. "We're all very anxious to meet you, Lena. I decided I would skip waiting for the formal introductions and do a little reconnaissance on you to report back to the other Guardians."

"Um," Lena started, shooting a worried glance at Haruka, who shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I hope you have a good… um… report to take back to the other Guardians?"

"There's the spirit!" Minako laughed. "Now, let's go look at an apartment!"

The apartment took up the entire top floor of the building. It had not only a private swimming pool and elevator, but a terrace that went practically around the entire building, giving Lena a view of every part of the city. It was tastefully decorated in neutral taupes and greys with plush, comfortable looking furniture throughout the apartment.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked once they had toured the apartment. She leaned against the railing of the terrace that overlooked the ocean.

 _~ Silver Millennium ~_

 _Gentle waves lapped over Lena's legs as she leaned back against the cool sand on the shore. The smell of the salty ocean calmed her as she inhaled deeply. A larger wave splashed over her, soaking her to the core. Her dress clung to her like a second skin, her hair hung like strands of seaweed; she giggled, knowing the fit her mother would have if she saw her._

 _"You do realize you look ridiculous," she heard her cousin call. Lena twisted her head around to glare at her cousin, who was perched upon a large rock, grinning. She looked like a sea goddess overlooking her ocean kingdom. Lena rolled her eyes at the frivolous thought. Turning her head back, she closed her eyes, allowing the soft hypnotic sounds of the ocean to lull her away._

"It's amazing." Lena breathed in the salty air of the ocean, closing her eyes, realizing just how much she missed being home.

"Great! It's already been bought," Haruka said. She leaned over and mussed Lena's hair.

"What?" Lena screeched, straightening her hair. "Who did that? Why? What if I didn't like it?"

Haruka shrugged. "It could have always been returned."

"It's not a sweater, Haruka," Lena muttered. Minako strolled out onto the terrace, grabbing Lena's hands.

"This place is fabulous!" she gushed. "You have to let me throw you a housewarming party!"

Lena exchanged a hesitant glance with Haruka. "Sure?" she agreed, nervously.

Minako threw her arms around Lena. "Hooray! You're going to fit right in!"

* * *

"Do you think she'll like me?" Neo Queen Serenity asked her husband nervously. King Endymion took her hand, placing a small kiss on it.

"You are the queen, Usako. Shouldn't you be more concerned about you liking her?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Why wouldn't I like her?" Serenity leaned her head to one side, giving her husband a confused look.

"Why wouldn't she like you?" Endymion countered.

"True."

With a chuckle, Endymion leaned down, pressing his lips gently against his wife's. What he meant to be a small, reassuring show of affection turned into more as Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands ran down her spine, pulling her closer against him.

"Ahem," came a voice from the office door. The king and queen sprang apart, moving to opposite sides of the sofa. Serenity felt her cheeks flame; Endymion's weren't much different. "Sorry to interrupt, your majesties," Damon said, grinning. "Lady Lena Colman is here."

"Please show her in," Serenity said, straightening and smoothing out her gown. Endymion and she stood as Lena walked in. She was shorter than Serenity had imagined, but resembled Sailor Neptune right down to the nonchalant expression on her face. While Lena wasn't quite the fairy princess she had always thought Michiru to be, there was no question that she was just as beautiful. Serenity smiled warmly and held her hand out to Lena.

"Welcome, Lena," she said. Lena sank into a deep curtsy before the queen and king. When she stood she saw the queen awkwardly pulling her hand back. An embarrassed look crossed Lena's face. The king rubbed at his mouth, hiding a smile.

"My mother would have my head if she knew I shook the queen's hand the first time I met her," Lena said, smiling widely. Both the queen and king stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Yes, I can see Aneko exploding," Endymion said with a chuckle.

Serenity motioned to a small loveseat opposite the sofa where she and the king had sat. "Please, sit. Tea should be here soon!"

"You're studying political science I hear," the king stated as he sat.

Lena nodded. "I am, your majesty. All I have left now is my thesis. I hear you studied that as well in school," she said, turning to the queen. Serenity smiled sheepishly.

"I did. I admit I wasn't the best student. Although," she said, pausing in thought. "I guess I didn't have to be since I knew I was going to become Neo Queen Serenity anyway!" She let out a peal of laughter. King Endymion's head fell onto his palm and he shook his head.

Lena laughed, the queen's cheerful nature infectious. Both Michiru and Haruka had told her stories over the years of the queen when they were younger, how she was klutzy and a crybaby. Neo Queen Serenity had always seemed poised and elegant the times Lena had seen her in the past and she'd found their stories hard to believe. But they had also told her of how warm and genuine and kind she was, something Lena had never doubted for a moment.

 _Seeing her now, so relaxed, makes me feel so comfortable and welcome_ , Lena thought. _Maybe some of my fears of stepping into this role were unfounded._

There was a sharp knock on the office door. "Tea's here!" Serenity exclaimed as Endymion went to open the door. Instead of a tea cart stood Damon, his face marred with worry. Serenity stood abruptly when she saw her assistant's pallored face. "What's happened?"

"There's been another attack, your majesties," Damon said, his voice tight. "The art museum."

"No," Serenity whispered, faltering against her husband. "Mako took Small Lady there today!"

* * *

 **AN: Whew this one was a toughie! I'm really hoping/expecting this to be the last "filler" chapter and that we can finally get into some action and excitement! I outlined the first part of the story the other day and am antsy to get writing future scenes! Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

The scene at the art museum was chaotic as the royal car pulled up. Medics swarmed about, helping victims to ambulances to be examined. Police and rescue units were clearing rubble as civilians watched with horrified expressions behind makeshift barriers. Wordlessly the king jumped from the car and hurried towards the medics, throwing his jacket over a piece of stone. Lena followed the queen as she rushed to the museum.

"Mako!" Serenity cried, her eyes searching the crowds. Lena saw a tall woman, Sailor Jupiter, run towards the queen, a small pink-haired girl clutched tightly in her arms.

"We're okay," Sailor Jupiter said, passing the girl to the queen. The girl grasped Serenity; Lena could see her face was tear-stained.

"Small Lady, thank goodness," Serenity whispered, hugging her daughter tightly. She glanced up at Sailor Jupiter, fear crossing her face. "Where are the others?"

"Sailor Mercury arrived moments after the blast. She's helping the medics now." Sailor Jupiter pointed; Lena saw a blue haired woman in her Sailor Soldier form pressing a bandage against a young boy's forehead. "Venus and Mars are on the other side where the explosion was. They're searching for whatever caused it."

"Let me know as soon as you discover something," the queen instructed. Sailor Jupiter nodded and ran back towards the museum. Serenity gave a hardened glance at the destruction and turned away, walking towards the car. She handed the pink haired princess to the driver. Placing a small kiss on her daughter's forehead, she nodded to the driver, watching as he helped the girl into the car.

"Lena!" she heard Michiru cry. Turning, she saw her cousin and Haruka - _no, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus,_ Lena corrected herself - running towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with the queen and king," she answered, gesturing. "This is just awful."

"This is what's been happening while you've been away," Sailor Uranus said tightly. Neptune frowned, gently elbowing her. "I mean, not that you should have been here or anything," Uranus added quickly.

"Who is doing this?" Lena asked. She twisted a piece of her hair, a nervous habit she'd developed when she was younger. "How many attacks like this have there been?"

Neptune shook her head. "We don't know and entirely too many." She sighed and placed a hand on Lena's arm. "We have to get over there to help. Stay back here with the queen; you'll be safer."

Before Lena could protest her cousin and Uranus ran to the museum, immediately jumping in and helping to clear debris.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over the sting of no longer being able to go with them," Lena heard the queen say softly next to her. "There was a time when I would have been right there helping alongside them. But now all I can do is stand here and watch."

"Your majesty?" Lena asked. The queen smiled gently and gave a slight shake of her head.

"It's nothing," she said, watching the scene. Moments passed as rescue workers continued to tend to the injured, leading them away from the destruction. Lena heard the queen sigh. "I've always been in such awe of them. They always took my breath away by how courageous and good they were. They never hesitated to protect. Even now they still rush in to help, regardless of the danger." The queen paused, her head hanging slightly as she stared at her hands. "I don't feel like I have a purpose anymore, standing here, not doing anything. I'm helpless now. All I can do now is let others go in my stead."

Lena was silent, unsure what to say. She had heard the stories of the magnificent Sailor Moon, how she was strong and resilient. She always thought the queen reflected those same characteristics. Hearing Serenity now say that she felt helpless tugged at Lena's heart. Serenity caught Lena's apprehensive face and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Lena," she said softly. "We've only just met and I'm pouring out all my worries to you. I'm glad you're here with me."

Before Lena could reply Endymion jogged towards them. His sleeves had been rolled up and smudges of dirt and blood were on the front of his shirt.

"Small Lady?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"She's okay. I sent her back to the palace with the driver, telling him to take her to her nurse. How is everything over there?"

The king shook his head. "No fatalities, thank goodness, but there are more injuries than we thought. Luckily most of the injuries are superficial. It seems like the explosion hit a wing that was empty, but the adjacent gallery's walls crumbled from the impact, which is where the majority of the victims were. "

Serenity inhaled sharply and gave a quick nod. "We must get to the bottom of these attacks and discover who is behind them. We cannot let another happen."

* * *

Michiru followed Lena into her new apartment late that evening. While those injured at the museum had already been taken care of, cleaning up the debris and investigating the scene had taken hours. Lena had stayed until Michiru insisted she go home, all but shoving her into a car. They had ridden in silence to Lena's apartment.

Lena sank onto the sofa and buried her face in her hands. A gentle brush of air blew against her as Michiru transformed from her Sailor Guardian form. She felt the cushion sink beside her as Michiru sat.

"Talk to me Lena."

"Michi," Lena started, turning her head so her cheek rested on her palm. "I don't know if I can do this."

 _~ Silver Millennium ~_

 _"Is that the best you've got?" Michiru yelled. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared down at Lena, who had been knocked onto the ground. "You're supposed to be better!"_

 _Lena felt her blood begin to boil as she stared up at her cousin. Michiru's face was taunting, smug. In that moment Lena wanted nothing more than smash her face. Her fingers grasped at her weapon, tightening around the grip as she swung it at Michiru's legs, knocking the aqua-haired Soldier to the ground. Michiru gasped, glaring at Lena in surprise. Pushing herself up, Lena spat a bit of blood on the ground before storming away._

 _"That's my girl," Michiru whispered, rubbing her sore back._

Michiru was silent for a moment before taking Lena's hand in hers.

"I disagree," she said softly. Lena pulled away from her cousin and crossed the room.

"What good am I in situations like today's?" she cried, throwing her arm out in frustration. "I don't have powers like you, Michiru. I can't save anyone or anything. Maybe that's why the princesses have been the Sailor Soldiers instead of just average girls."

Michiru leaned back on the sofa and crossed her legs, her lips pressed together as she stared silently at Lena. With a sigh, Lena left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her. She went into the attached bathroom and turned on the shower, testing the water until it was hot. Undressing quickly, she leaned her head back, letting the warm water run over her head.

 _"...all I can do is stand here and watch."_ Neo Queen Serenity's words repeated in Lena's head. Although she had never been a Soldier, Lena understood the queen's feelings. It was hard to sit and watch others be heroes when your heart wanted to be there with them. _Is that all I'll ever do, just stand there and watch?_

When she had finished her shower and dressed, Lena went back into the living room. Michiru was still seated on the sofa as if she had not moved the entire time. She glanced up as Lena entered the room.

"Feel better?"

Lena nodded and sat next to Michiru. "I'm sorry I just left. I needed a moment."

"Of course," Michiru agreed. "Why don't I make tea?"

"Tea would be nice."

Michiru pushed herself from the sofa. Sounds of dishes rattling and cabinets closing soon came from the kitchen. Lena could smell the fragrant tea from where she sat. "Lena?" Michiru called.

"Yeah?"

"I still disagree. You can do this." Lena took the cup of tea from her cousin as Michiru sank back onto the couch. "Those situations? They don't always require strength and special powers. Just because you can't transform into a Sailor Soldier doesn't mean you won't play a vital role when attacks happen. No, you won't be able to rush in and fight whatever evil force may come. But afterwards? That's when a cool head and an open mind are important. That's when a need for justice and a forgiving heart matter most. That is the role you will play as Princess Neptune. Let me be there to fight for our queen, for our court. You be there to guide us to peace."

* * *

"So you're sure you didn't see anything, Mako?" Rei asked. Makoto gave the dark haired woman a pointed look.

"I'm positive I didn't see anything," she repeated for the third time. "We were in the gallery, looking at the exhibit, and then the wall blew in. After that it was chaos and my biggest concern was getting Small Lady out of it."

"I'm very glad you did," Serenity said, clasping her friend's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Mamo and I are both very glad."

"Where is the king?" Minako asked. Serenity frowned and gave a little sigh.

"He's with Small Lady. She didn't want to be alone so he offered to stay until she fell asleep."

"You didn't want to stay with her, too?" Ami asked from where she was laying on a small sofa. A bandage covered a large gash on her forehead, a souvenir from the day's earlier events.

Serenity frowned and nodded. "Of course I did, but this takes precedence." She ran a hand through her hair, knocking one of her signature buns off center. "I hate that this takes precedence over my daughter though. Nothing should be more important than her, and yet it seems like everything is."

"Usagi, stop that," Rei ordered, grabbing the queen's hand. "You're the queen now. Stop complaining about things that can't be helped."

"You don't have to be so blunt, Rei," Serenity mumbled.

"Do we have any idea of who could be behind these attacks?" Minako asked, quickly defusing the argument that was certainly coming. "There has to be some clue!"

"I think we're the clues," Ami said, opening her small laptop and typing quickly. "This makes the fourth attack at places where one of us has visited. The library where I was a couple weeks ago; the art store where Hotaru gets her supplies; the clothing boutique last week where you and Rei were shopping; and now the art museum where Mako was. He's creating a pattern of targeting places we go."

"Damon mentioned this pattern earlier. Only this time there was an anomaly in the pattern," Serenity said softly. Four sets of eyes slowly turned to stare at her, dumbfounded. Serenity scowled. "What? I can figure things out now, too."

"You're right," Ami said slowly, typing into her computer. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Ami!"

The blue haired woman waved an apologetic hand at Serenity. "Sorry, sorry! So he changed his pattern this time, choosing to attack while Mako was inside the building rather than after she had left. As Small Lady has never been to any of the places that have been previously attacked, I don't want to include her in the pattern yet."

"But how would this person know we were going to be in specific places?" Rei asked. "The attacks haven't been on any official locations where we've been, but rather places we went to in our spare time."

"It would have to be someone inside," Minako said softly, lips pursed in thought. "Someone who would have access to our personal schedules."

"Wait," Makoto said, holding up her hands. "Are we suggesting that whoever is behind the attacks is someone on our staffs? I can't imagine accusing any of mine of planning these attacks!"

"I can't either," Serenity said. She sighed and stood, the others following suit. "Let's call it a night. I know you're all exhausted. We'll talk tomorrow morning when we're rested."

"We have a meeting with the new princess in the morning," Rei reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I don't want to involve her in this so soon. We'll hold off our meeting for now."

* * *

"The princess and the guardian survived, sir," the dark figure said, bowing his head apologetically.

"No matter, no matter," a tall man replied. He held his hands out towards the fireplace where a roaring fire burned. "It was never my intention for them to be killed."

"Sir," the figure started hesitantly. "If your intentions are not to kill the Guardian Soldiers and the royal family, why have we been attacking the city?"

The tall man chuckled, patting the other on the back. "Patience, my friend. Patience! This is only the beginning of our message to Neo Queen Serenity. It won't be long now before she understands just what we have been trying to tell her all along."

* * *

"Do you remember that time Usagi got drunk?" Minako laughed loudly, wiping a tear from her eye. "She was a disaster that night!"

"Minako!" Serenity hissed, her face flushing. Lena laughed with the other Guardians. What was originally intended to be a short meeting with the queen's Guardian Soldiers had turned into several hours of them reminiscing and teasing one another.

"Usagi, that's your fourth piece," Luna sighed as Serenity reached for the tray of coffee cake.

"You know," Ami said, putting her own plate down. "As you age your metabolism slows down, making it harder to lose the weight you put on from eating."

"And you're not getting any younger," Makoto pointed out.

Serenity paused, the slice of cake inches from her mouth. She looked down at herself and shrugged. "I'm the same size I was when I was 18."

"For now," Rei teased, poking Serenity in the stomach. She stuck her tongue out at her friend and took a large bite of the cake.

"Mamo will love me no matter what size I am," she said, her mouth full.

"Usagi…" Luna groaned as the table erupted into laughter.

"Lena," Ami said. "Michiru tells me you enjoy going to university and have a few degrees. What are they in?"

"I don't know if I 'enjoy' university," Lena said with a nervous laugh. "But I have three different degrees in art, advanced degrees in literature, history, and economics, and a very obscure degree in automotive engineering."

"Automotive engineering?" Minako asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lena frowned. "Haruka's influence. I'm still not sure what made me agree to that one."

"You're still working on a degree now, right?" Makoto asked. Lena nodded. "Are you going to be able to finish?"

"I-" Lena paused, her brow furrowing in thought. _How am I going to be able to finish?_

"Don't worry," Ami said brightly. "Once the coronation is over and you're settled, I'll be happy to start a study group with you!"

A collective groan came from the table. "Ami!"

* * *

Michiru placed a hand through the crook of Haruka's arm as they walked past the shop windows. They had dropped Lena off at the Crystal Palace hours ago, enjoying their afternoon off together.

"Cold?" Haruka asked. The sun was shining brightly but the temperature had dropped as the day grew longer. Michiru shook her head as something caught her eye. She came to a sudden stop in front of the shop's window, jerking Haruka backwards as her eyes widened at the window's display display.

"That's it," she whispered, leaning her head against Haruka's shoulder.

"Huh?" Haruka peered into the window of a jewelry shop. Sitting on a display surrounded by glittering jewelry was a yellow diamond ring. It was simple, its oval stone set into gold. "Yellow's not really your color. Besides," she added, tapping just below Michiru's collarbone where a ring with a rather large diamond hung from a thin chain. "You already got one, remember?"

"Silly Haruka," Michiru laughed, leaning up to kiss her fiancee. "Not for me; for you."

"But- I don't-" Haruka stammered as Michiru pulled her into the jewelry store. "Michiru!"

* * *

"It would be so simple, wouldn't it?" a soft voice whispered into a woman's ear. "No one would ever blame you."

The woman stood in her living room, staring down at the sleeping figure of her husband on the sofa. His light snores were the only sound in the room. Her body trembled with fear as she glanced down at the knife in her hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of my dear," the voice said again, soothing her trembles. "He was never a good husband to you, working late, always so unappreciative. Think of all that you gave him, all that you gave up for him. This would make everything right."

She raised the knife into the air, her arm shaking as she tried to resist the voice.

"Come now," the voice whispered. "You'll be free."

With a tiny cry, the knife came down.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that took a darker turn than I had originally expected! I love an evil mysteriously bad guy! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

"What did you think of Lena?" Serenity asked as she walked down the hall of the palace with Rei and Minako.

"She was nice," Rei said.

"I like her," Minako agreed. "I think she'll do well."

"I still don't understand why Michiru is stepping down," Rei said with a frown. "She seems to have too much honor to give up like that."

"I agree," Minako said. "If either of them stepped down I figured it would be Haruka."

"No," Serenity said softly. "She'd never admit it, but Haruka loves being Princess Uranus. She's a natural leader; I think being princess has only helped her to grow as one. Michiru…" she trailed off, exhaling gently as she thought of how to continue. "Michiru explained to me that she loves her people and wants to serve them, but as their princess she isn't able to be the Outer Soldier she's always been. We all know that the Outer Courts are a bit more high maintenance than the Inner Courts, especially with the princesses being the heads of court. I understand her woes of not being able to be the Soldier her heart still tells her she is."

"Usagi…" Minako said, taking her friend's hand. "Just because you can't transform anymore doesn't mean you will ever stop being Sailor Moon."

"Yeah," Rei chimed in, taking Serenity's other hand. "Your heart has always been what made you Sailor Moon, not just your powers."

"Thanks guys," Serenity said. Her eyes began to water. She patted her pockets, searching for her handkerchief.

Sighing, Rei handed hers to Serenity. "Some things never change."

"Small Lady!"

The three women turned to see Serenity's pink-haired daughter running down the hall in her night gown. Behind her chased a harried looking Ami.

"Mama!" Small Lady exclaimed, throwing her arms around her mother's legs. Ami caught up to them, her breath coming in shallow pants.

"For someone so small she runs so fast," she said as she tried to catch her breath. Serenity gently pulled her daughter away from her legs and held her back a few spaces.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?" she asked sternly. "I told you it was time for bed an hour ago. Why are you still up, and worse running through the halls, making Ami chase you?"

Small Lady's lip trembled and she looked down at her feet. Serenity raised her eyes heavenward before kneeling next to her daughter. She took Small Lady's chin between her fingers, gently lifting her head until their eyes met.

"I expect you to mind me when I tell you to do something," she said, trying to keep her voice even. The tears in her daughter's eyes made it hard not to hug her tightly and forget the scolding. "You will apologize to Ami and go straight to bed. Do you understand?"

The small girl nodded, swiping at her nose. Serenity used Rei's handkerchief to wipe a tiny tear from the corner of her daughter's eyes, placed a kiss on her forehead, and gently pushed her towards Ami. With a small wink in Serenity's direction, Ami took Small Lady's hand. As they retreated down the hall, Serenity heard her daughter's small voice, apologizing profusely to Ami. When they had disappeared around the corner, Serenity's head dropped to her chest.

"Why is being a mother so hard?" she wailed. "She's always been this way! I think she does this on purpose just to upset me!"

"Usagi, she's two!" Minako laughed.

"Two hundred," Serenity corrected through clenched teeth. Rei patted her on the shoulder.

"Just think: only seven hundred more years to go until she finally starts growing up!"

* * *

Lena leaned against the dressmaker's windowsill. It was raining. For nearly a week the sky had stayed grey and gloomy, raining for hours at a time. Outside the colors were washed together in muted browns and greys and greens; occasionally a burst of color would appear as someone walked by carrying a colorful umbrella.

Behind her was a flurry of commotion as the dressmaker put the final touches on her dresses for the coronation and the coronation ball. The coronation dress, she had been told, was an exact replica of the dress Michiru wore a millennium ago when she became Princess Neptune. The gold dress was slender, with panels of ivory satin draped from the shoulders creating a train. Dark aquamarines lined the top of the neckline with deep gold threads weaving a pattern down the bodice and the floor length skirt.

It was heavy to wear. Lena felt as if she gained twenty pounds just slipping it over her head. She still had to add the royal Neptune diadem and crest, which she had only seen in pictures. They looked heavy as well.

Her ballgown was, thankfully, much lighter. The dressmaker had honored Lena's requests for a more simplistic gown, despite her mother's objections.

"Lena?" Aneko called. "Come away from the window. Maya is ready to do the final fitting."

With a sigh, Lena pushed away from the window and allowed the seamstress to usher her into a dressing room.

"Come on now," Maya said cheerfully as she held the dress open for Lena to step in. "Last fitting and we'll be finished!" She pulled the dress up, lacing the stays in the back. When Lena was cinched in, Maya gently pushed her to the room's mirrors, motioning for her to stand on the small stool centered in front of them.

"Do you think the shoulders need to be a little higher?" Aneko asked as she and Maya gazed at the dress.

"I don't think so," Maya replied. She reached up and pulled Lena's shoulders back. "You'll just need to stand straighter. They'll be high enough on their own that way!"

"Of course," Lena muttered. She glared at her reflection in the mirror. There was no question she looked the part of a princess now. She just didn't feel like one. She was an imposter, wearing the clothing of the real princess.

 _~ Crystal Tokyo, 150 years prior ~_

 _"Do you ever think you'll tire of it?" Lena asked, a hand stacked under her head as she lay on the sofa._

 _"Hm?" Michiru murmured, staring at her mirror. Lena rolled onto her side, frowning at her cousin._

 _"Do you always have to stare at yourself in that thing?"_

 _Michiru set the mirror down and stared sternly at her. "That 'thing' as you call it is my talisman and has helped me in more ways than you'll ever know. I'm not staring at myself, but am trying to read something. Now, what are you asking if I'll ever tire of?"_

 _"Being the princess. Being Sailor Neptune."_

 _"Lena, can you really tire of who you were destined to be? Of who you've always been?" Michiru asked softly. Lena returned to her back and sighed._

 _"I'm sure that you can."_

"Lena, try not to look so sullen," her mother chided, catching her eyes in the mirror. "You'll never attract a husband that way."

Lena sighed. "Really, Mother? Are we back at this again?"

"Your coronation ball will be one of the biggest events of the season, Lena. It will be a perfect opportunity to meet the men who will become your peers. There are quite a lot of available young men who would be a very advantageous match for you."

Lena covered her face with her hands and let out a cry frustration. "I think I need more pins," Maya said with an awkward laugh. "I'll be right back!"

"Mother, I don't want to hunt for a husband at the ball," Lena argued after the door had closed behind the seamstress.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lena," her mother scoffed. "I'm just saying this will be a good chance to meet men, not marry the first man you dance with. I want to see you happy."

"I am happy!" Lena cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Could have fooled me," her mother muttered, giving Lena a sideways glance. "There is also the matter of needing an heir. You can't be the last Neptune heir, you know."

Lena let out another cry of frustration.

"Lena?" a voice called. Lena and her mother turned to the door and saw a blonde head poking in.

"Princess Venus," Aneko said, giving the woman a formal bow. "It's good to see you."

"Hello, Lady Aneko," Minako said, coming all the way into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You are! Thank you!" Lena said, hopping off the stool.

"Lena!" Aneko hissed, her cheeks darkening. Minako covered her mouth, hiding the tiny smile that grew.

"Rei and I were just about to head to the Crystal Palace. We have some documents to discuss and wanted you to join us," Minako explained. "Do you think you'd be able to come?"

"Of course!" Lena replied, moving to the dressing room. Aneko grabbed her wrist, giving Minako a questioning look.

"What type of documents? I'm sure Lena would be fine looking at them, but it might be better for Michiru to be present as well."

Minako waved her hands in front of her face, giving a nervous giggle. "Oh, no, it's nothing important like that. Just some things we had been discussing the other day when we met with Lena and we wanted to continue further."

Aneko dropped Lena's wrist and nodded. "Of course," she said. "I just wanted to make sure we didn't overstep anything before Lena is officially princess."

Lena rolled her eyes and went into the dressing room, quickly changing into her clothes. After draping the dress over a table and agreeing to meet her mother later for tea, Lena followed behind Minako.

A car was waiting outside the dressmaker's shop. The driver opened the door and Lena slid in after Minako. Rei was already seated inside.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got lost, Minako," she said with a grin. Minako laughed.

"Lena and her mother were having a special moment," she said, winking at Lena. "I didn't want to interrupt!"

"You mean you wanted to eavesdrop," Rei corrected. The car started up and the driver pulled away from the curb, starting towards the Palace.

"I don't know if I'd call it a 'special moment,'" Lena said, frowning. "More like a repeat of the same argument Mother and I have had for many, many years. Luckily Minako came in just as Mother was about to start in on the 'you need an heir' part of the argument."

"I understand, I understand," Rei and Minako both said, nodding understandingly.

"Lady Aneko is…" Minako trailed off, considering her next words.

"A pain in the-"

"Traditional!" Rei jumped in, cutting Lena off. Lena laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, Mother is very traditional. She likes to remind me that traditionally members of our family are married by my age. Thank goodness my dad is opposed the notion of a young marriage, otherwise Mother would have married me off to the first boy who asked me to a school dance!"

Rei and Minako burst into laughter. "Lady Aneko has a good heart," Rei said when they had finished laughing. "I've always admired her poise and diplomacy, but I admit she can be incredibly rigid at times. She and your father are going to make interesting advisors, if Michiru's stories about them are to be believed."

"Oh, they are," Lena muttered.

"At least your court advisor isn't a cat," Minako pointed out. "Artemis has become even more of a stickler for propriety these days."

"Artemis is perfectly fine and you know it," Rei argued. "He's always been good to you."

"Yeah, yeah," Minako said, smiling. "He has his moments, but he's better than your birds."

"Birds?" Lena asked, confused. Rei groaned.

"Phobos and Deimos, my once-crows-now-girls advisors."

"They're a bit flighty," Minako whispered loudly to Lena. She burst into laughter as Rei groaned at Minako's joke.

* * *

Michiru's reflection stared back at her, frowning. Everything looked wrong. Her hair refused to lay right. The shade of lipstick she had swiped on stood out too much. Even her favorite green earrings weren't sparkling like they normally did.

"What is it?" Haruka asked. Michiru caught her eyes in the mirror and shook her head.

"Something doesn't feel right about today. I've had a bad feeling about the coronation."

Haruka gently turned Michiru around so they were facing and pushed a lock of hair back. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, nothing like that," Michiru said with a slight frown. "The sea was calm when I woke up this morning. The reflection in my mirror was bright. There isn't anything that I've observed that tells me this, but I feel that something unfavorable will happen today."

Haruka stared silently at her, at a loss for words. With a small shrug Michiru turned back to the mirror and began fussing with her hair again. A knock came from the front door and, with a frown, Haruka left her in the bathroom to answer it.

"Lady Aneko," Haruka said, surprised. Aneko smiled in return, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Although her long cranberry colored coat covered her from neck to ankle, Haruka guessed that Aneko was on her way to the coronation and this was merely a slight detour.

"Hello, Haruka," she said, giving the woman a small hug. Haruka awkwardly patted Aneko on the back, shocked by the older woman's display of affection. "I'm happy you will be with Michiru at today's events. It means a great deal to our family."

"Th-thank you," Haruka stuttered, closing the door behind Aneko. "I'm looking forward to seeing Lena today. I know she'll do well."

Aneko nodded, smiling warmly. "Thank you. I believe she will. Is Michiru here?"

"She's getting dressed," Haruka said, pointing towards Michiru's room. "Should I go get her?"

"Would you?"

Haruka gently knocked on Michiru's door and poked her head inside. She was standing in front of a full length mirror now, fastening a necklace behind her neck. "Can I help?"

Michiru turned and shook her head. "I've got it."

"Your aunt is here."

"Oh, good." Michiru went to her tall dresser and opened the middle drawer, pulling out a wooden box. As she walked past Haruka, she bumped her playfully with her hip. "Go get dressed. You can't show up at Lena's coronation in your bathrobe."

Aneko was staring wistfully at a small framed photo when Michiru walked into the room. "You and Lena were such beautiful children, but you gave Colm and me a devil of a time," she said, setting the picture of a younger Michiru and Lena back on the table. She chuckled softly. "You both still do most days."

"You wouldn't have it any other way though," Michiru said. She hugged her aunt tightly. When she pulled back she saw tears glittering in her aunt's eyes. With a quick shake of her head, Aneko's spine straightened and she reached into her coat pocket.

"I brought something for you, dear," she said, holding out a small black box. Michiru took it and lifted the hinged lid. A glittering blue diamond bracelet sat in the satin lined box. Her eyes darted to her aunt's.

"What is…" she trailed off.

"Your mother gave this to me the day of her coronation. Our father had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday and she wore it nearly every day for years. But just before her coronation, she slipped it off and clasped it around my wrist. She said she didn't want to be the only one receiving jewels that day."

"Aunt Aneko," Michiru whispered. She gingerly touched the bracelet. A dull pain clenched her heart as the memory of her mother appeared in her mind. "Thank you."

Aneko nodded slightly. "You're welcome. Your mother's words echoed in my head this morning. I thought it an appropriate gift for today."

"This means a lot to me." Michiru hugged her aunt again, squeezing her tightly. "And now, I have something for you. Or, rather, for Lena."

She picked up the wooden box she had brought into the room with her and handed it to her aunt. Aneko hugged it to her, smiling at it.

"It's all in there," Michiru said.

"Thank you," Aneko replied. She glanced at the mantle clock, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the time. "Oh dear, I need to be going. We'll see you at the cathedral in an hour. Don't be late," she added sternly, giving Michiru a pointed glare. She laughed and opened the door for her aunt. _Some things will never change._

* * *

Michiru stood behind the closed cathedral doors, waiting for her cue to enter. As the former princess she would enter alone just before Lena entered with her parents. She glanced down at her Deep Aqua Mirror, blue eyes staring back at her. A ghost of green flashed in the mirror. Michiru frowned. That had been happening frequently over the past few days. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to steady her nerves.

"Today will be okay," she whispered, dropping her hands, the mirror hanging lightly at her side. The sound of trumpets blaring signaled it was time for her to enter. Easing her shoulders back, she stood tall and stepped forward as the doors opened.

Hundreds of guests bowed their heads respectfully as she walked down the aisle. Seated at the front of the catherdal were Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. While the king looked as stoic as ever, Michiru could tell the queen was holding back a wide grin. Her lips turned up slightly, fighting her own smile as she sank into a low bow before them.

"Everything alright?" Haruka whispered against her ear as Michiru took her place next to her. She nodded and grabbed Haruka's hand, giving it a squeeze.

The cathedral doors opened once more. Haruka and Michiru both strained to see over the audience as Lena began moving forward. Her parents, as the Neptune court advisors, preceded her, bowing low before the queen and king before taking their places next to Michiru.

"She looks radiant," she heard her aunt whisper. Michiru agreed wholeheartedly. Lena's curled hair had been pinned up with braided strands of gold intricately woven through her hair. It was more green than it had been the last time Michiru had seen her; although Lena's dark brown roots were still there, her deep aquamarine natural locks had been combed back in. _Aunt Aneko must have gotten to her with the comb_ , Michiru thought with a quiet snicker.

Lena sank deeply in front of the queen and king, her golden dress pooled around her. Michiru remembered wearing almost the exact same dress and inwardly cringed as she remembered nearly tipping over from the weight of the dress as she rose. Lena executed it with perfection.

"Lena Colman, Neptune Heir Apparent," Serenity announced. Lena stood, her hands folded in front of her as she bowed her head. "Will you swear to uphold the laws and traditions of the Neptune court, and to uphold those same of Crystal Tokyo? Will you swear to do all in your power to allow justice and mercy to be used in all of your judgments, and will you swear to lead with the strength, courage, and wisdom of those who have come before you?"

Lena raised her head, her shoulders straightening. "I solemnly swear so to do."

King Endymion stepped forward, lifting a gold pendant from a stand near the dais. The Neptune crest, with its symbol surrounded by waves, hung from a glittering gold and jeweled chain. He smiled warmly at Lena as he placed it over her head, the pendant settling at her breastbone.

With a small inhale, Michiru walked to the stand. She caught Lena's eye and gave her a tiny wink. The wooden box she had given earlier to her aunt sat on the stand. Inside was the Neptune diadem. Gold and encrusted with pearls, five aquamarines sat on each of its points. Michiru lifted the piece and turned to her cousin, who lowered her head as the diadem was placed upon her. Lena raised her head, a small smile on her lips. Michiru leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Lena's cheek.

"I present to you, good people of Crystal Tokyo," Serenity announced as Lena turned to face the crowd. "Lena, Princess Neptune."

A sharp pain hit Michiru in the chest as Lena took a step forward. She raised a hand to her, pressing against the burning sensation growing inside her. From the corner of her eye she saw Haruka step towards her, but she waved her back. Inhaling a shaky breath, Michiru straightened and forced a smile onto her face.

* * *

She smiled broadly as Lena passed her, holding out her fingers to brush against the ivory satin of the princess's dress. The coronation had been splendid, a once in a lifetime event. She scowled at that thought. Words began to echo in her head. _No one should reign forever._ She turned to the front of the chapel, her scowl growing tighter as she watched Neo Queen Serenity lean her head against her husband. _No one should should reign forever, indeed._

* * *

An hour later Lena found herself alone in a small chamber off the cathedral's sanctuary. Her new diadem dangled in her hand, its weight becoming too heavy at the moment. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. The movement was too much for the headache that had suddenly arisen at the end of the coronation.

A gilt framed mirror hung over a marble topped table. Lena stood in front of it, leaning up on her toes as she inspected herself in the mirror. There wasn't a single mark on her face to explain the burning sensation on her forehead.

* * *

 **AN: Whew, this one took longer than I'd expected! LUCKILY... I'm a good bit into the next chapter, so that should be up (hopefully) soon. It's crazy how long it takes to get someone to the place where they need to be so something can happen! But what will happen now that Lena is Princess Neptune? Who is causing all this havoc in Crystal Tokyo? Where are the fight scenes? When will there be some kissing? Did Small Lady ever go to bed?! Tune in next time to find out! And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

The ballroom was a glittering sea of strangers as Lena stepped inside. Her eyes darted across the room, hoping to spot a familiar face. She silently cursed herself for not coming with Michiru and Haruka or her parents. As she wove through the crowded room, she smiled awkwardly and nodded as unfamiliar faces congratulated her.

"You look you need a friend," she heard a soft voice say next to her. An arm wound through hers and she saw Rei's softly smiling face. "We're over here. Come join us."

Rei led her through the crowd, pausing periodically to nod in someone's direction or wave at someone she knew. When they reached the back of the room, Lena saw the other Guardians gathered together, laughing and talking. A vaguely familiar woman stood with them; she looked a bit older, tall with dark green hair and an impassive smile.

"Look who I found," Rei announced.

"It's the princess!" Minako cheered, hugging Lena tightly.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Ami said, giving her a hug when Minako stepped back, the others cheerfully agreeing. The tall woman held out her hand to Lena.

"I don't know if you remember me. I'm Setsuna," she said, introducing herself. Recognition hit Lena and she smiled widely.

"Of course! I haven't seen you in…" She trailed off, trying to remember the last time she had seen the Guardian of Time. Setsuna laughed softly.

"It's been some time, if I remember correctly. I have been a bit preoccupied with my duties," she said, giving Lena a warm smile.

"Well, you did it, little dove," Haruka said behind her. Lena felt a gentle pat on head, a welcome change from Haruka's normal hair mussing. "I have no doubt you'll do us all proud."

"Thanks, Haruka," Lena said, giving the taller woman a hug. Michiru stood behind them, her hands cupping her elbows. She looked paler than normal, but was smiling. Lena stepped away from Haruka and threw her arms around her cousin.

"I'm so proud of you, Leenie," Michiru whispered. "You're going to do so well."

"Thanks Michi," Lena whispered back.

Michiru pulled back, her hands on Lena's shoulders. "Now, it's time for cake!"

A chorus of cheers went up behind Lena, the other women agreeing. As a group they wove through the ballroom to a large buffet table set in the back. A cake nearly as big as the table it sat on was being cut, pieces passed on crystal plates. When Lena took her piece, she turned to the room, noticing that two people were missing.

"Where are Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion?" she asked, taking a bite of cake.

"Sick again, no doubt," Haruka muttered. Michiru's head dropped and she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Not tonight," Rei responded. Lena caught her quick eye roll.

"They should be here soon. Usagi promised they would make an appearance," Minako added.

Lena took another bite of her cake as the other women chatted behind her. The colors in the room were magnificent, dresses and suits in every shade imaginable. Her pale gold dress, with its simple lines and smaller details, felt understated compared to the other creations in the room. _But I'm the only one with a crown tonight_ , she thought, gently touching the aquamarine diadem.

A dark green jacket and familiar hair caught Lena's eye. She squinted slightly, then gasped as her eyes widened in recognition. The man in the green jacket turned. His hair was still mussed and his smile was still warm. He was laughing at something someone said, his head slightly thrown back. With a scowl Lena thrust her plate onto a nearby table and stormed towards the man.

"Where is she…" Michiru trailed off as Haruka pointed across the room, chuckling low. "Oh no! She's seen him!"

"Exactly what are you doing here?" Lena demanded of the man, stepping in front of him.

"Lena!" Hale exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. He glanced at the group of stunned people he'd been talking to, and gave them a short nod. Placing a hand on Lena's arm, he led her to the back wall. She jerked her arm away, spinning on him.

"How are you here?" she asked. She crossed her arms over her chest. Hale rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I took a plane?" he said, a smile tugging at his lips. Lena drew her lips together tightly. He sighed. "I was invited."

"Who would invite you?"

Hale frowned. "Hey, that's not very nice. I was invited because each of the planets' courts were invited."

"Then that means…" Lena trailed off, looking away as she began to go over each of the courts' members.

"Then that means," Hale started. "That I'm a member of the Jupiter Court. My cousin is Princess Jupiter."

"Cousin of…" Lena gasped and hit Hale on the chest. "You're the Duke of Callisto she's mentioned?"

"Ow," he said, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. "Yes, I'm the Duke. Have been since I was eighteen."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"You're one to talk," Hale said pointedly. "You didn't think to tell me you were coming back to Crystal Tokyo to become a princess?"

Lena's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to respond to his accusation. She hadn't told him the real reason why she came home. Behind them the music began to play a slow waltz. Lena turned to see dancers taking their places, spinning with the music.

"Let's go dance." Hale took her hand, leading her onto the floor. She let him, still too stunned. He placed one hand at her waist and began stepping in time with the music. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she let him lead as the ballroom began to blur into a motion of color.

"So you knew," she stated with no accusation in her voice. Hale made a questioning noise and raised an eyebrow at her. "You knew, the whole time, who I was?"

He shook his head. "Not the whole time. I thought you were just an average girl when we first met. But once you told me who your cousin was…" He shrugged, tightening his arm around her. "Makoto had told me about Princess Neptune abdicating and her cousin taking her place. I knew the princess only had one cousin, so assumed she was talking about you."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who I was?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you are?"

Lena was silent. She heard Hale gently sigh. The music eased into a livelier tune, but they continued at their slower waltz.

"Lena, us meeting was purely coincidence. Maybe it's dumb, but I guess I was nervous telling you that I knew who you were… and who I am."

From across the room Lena saw Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had arrived and were surrounded by their friends. Serenity sent a wide smile in her direction and waved excitedly. Her attention was drawn back to Hale as he lifted her arm, spinning her around. She slowly turned back, coming in close to him.

"You should have told me," she said softly, staring at his chest. He wore a small medal pinned to his jacket breast pocket, the symbol of Jupiter with a bear and bow and arrow behind it. "But I should have told you as well." She looked up and caught his eyes, jade green and soft. A smile grew on his lips and she felt his hand tighten at her waist.

"Next time I'll be sure to-" Hale was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Screams filled the room as windows shattered, glass flying into the room. Six flashes of light - red, blue, greens and yellows - shot up from the floor. The Sailor Soldiers appeared, surrounding the queen and king.

Hale pulled Lena towards him, covering her body. A flash of deep rose appeared near them, Sailor Pluto springing forward as she ushered them away from the melee surrounding them. The room erupted into a scream as a second explosion sounded and a blaze of light shot into the ballroom. Sailor Pluto paused, her face frozen in horror as the light neared the Sailor Soldiers. Before they could draw their own powers a flurry of purple flew in front of them.

"Silent Wall!"

The light hit a pale barrier, exploding against it. When the bright bursts had vanished, Lena saw a small Sailor Soldier standing, holding a glaive in front of her.

"Saturn," she heard Sailor Pluto whisper. Lena could see her swallow hard before exhaling sharply. "This way, Princess," Sailor Pluto instructed. Lena hurried after the Outer Soldier, Hale's arm still around her waist. When they had reached a small hall off the ballroom, Sailor Pluto stopped and turned to Lena, her face grave. "I need to go to the Queen and King. Follow this hall out to the guards. You'll be safe this way."

Before either Lena or Hale could respond, she was gone, running back to the ballroom.

"Well, you certainly know how to throw a party," Hale said, glancing down at Lena. She scowled at him, earning a wink. Hale placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes roaming over her as his hands ran down her arms to her waist. She fought the urge to cross her hands over her chest. "Are you okay? I don't see any cuts."

"Oh, right. Doctor," Lena muttered. She felt heat rise to her cheeks for thinking it was anything more than seeing if she was hurt.

"Huh?"

Lena shook her head. "I'm alright. I hope they're okay inside."

"They're fine," Hale said assuredly. "Now, since I guess the party is over, why don't I take you home?"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Jupiter asked, pounding a fist on the table. Saturn jumped in surprise next to her, earning an apologetic look from Jupiter.

"Wasn't a full sweep of the palace done multiple times?" Mars asked.

Mercury pecked at her computer's keyboard. "According to palace records, four sweeps were done today. The first this morning at 8am, the second at 1pm, the third at 3pm, and the final one thirty minutes before the ball started. Sensors also show no change between the final sweep and the explosion."

"What does that mean then? That the explosion didn't come from the castle?" Uranus asked, her brows drawing together sharply.

"Theoretically, yes," Mercury agreed with a short nod.

"So are we saying whatever caused the explosion came from outside the castle?" Venus asked. "Someone was able to blow a hole in the side of the ballroom from a distance?"

"That would mean whoever we're dealing with is no ordinary criminal," Mars said quietly.

"Could it be…" Venus trailed off, steadying herself before she continued. "Could it be Chaos? We all know it's a possibility he could come back."

Neptune shook her head. "This doesn't feel like our enemies did in the past. Not quite."

"You feel something too?" Mars asked, leaning her head to the side as she stared at Neptune.

"I'm not certain," she replied, looking down at her mirror. "There's something... familiar, though."

The door to the small conference room opened. Serenity and Endymion stepped inside, the Sailor Soldiers quickly rising.

"Sit, please," Serenity said, motioning them down with a hand. "You know I hate that when it's just us."

"Was everything okay with Small Lady?" Minako asked.

Endymion nodded. "She was fine, asleep. Her nurse said nothing had happened the entire evening and the guards confirmed it. Sailor Pluto has agreed to stay with her until the sweep of the palace is complete."

"Good," Minako said firmly. Her lips tightened. "We need to figure out who is behind these attacks."

* * *

He whistled a jaunty tune as he stepped back to view his work. Smoke filled the air as flashing lights of emergency vehicles lit up nighttime sky. The shattered crystal walls of the Crystal Palace ballroom twinkled as the ballroom's light catching the shards. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket, rocking back on his heels.

"Some night, huh?" a man asked from next to him.

"Indeed," he said, his lips turning up in a small grin. "Terrible what's been happening here lately."

"You can say that again," the man agreed somberly, shaking his head.

He saw an opening, a tiny crack to slip his way into. "All these attacks lately," he started, his voice smooth. "Makes one wonder what Neo Queen Serenity has been doing to look into them."

The man nodded before giving a small chuckle. "Whatever she's doing, I would hate to be the one in her line of sight. She and her Guardian Soldiers..." The man shook his head and continued on his way.

Watching the man walk away he nodded before turning back to the palace. "One would hate that indeed."

* * *

Lena glanced at her hands clenched in her lap as she leaned her head against the car window. The car ride back to her apartment had been one of the most awkward car rides she had ever had. Hale cleared his throat. She glanced at him, thinking he meant to speak, but he remained silent. With a tiny sigh, she turned back to the window.

"Were you really even a doctor?" she asked softly.

"What?"

She turned towards him, bringing a knee up to the car seat. "In Connecticut. You're here now, the Duke of Callisto, the second highest ranking member of the Jupiter Court, when just a couple hours ago you were barely a doctor at some small hospital in New Haven. Were you really a doctor?"

"Were you really a student?" Hale scowled at her, the first time she had ever seen him angry.

"What? Of course I was!"

"Then why is it a princess can have an ordinary life but I can't?" he asked.

"I wasn't a princess!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The crown says differently," Hale said. He pointed to the diadem on her head. She glanced up at it and sighed.

"I was only the backup," she said softly, turning back to the window.

"I was only the backup, too," Hale started, equally as soft. "Until my dad died."

Lena turned to him, eyes wide. He gave her a small grin that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"That's the thing about being an heir," he said. "You're only backup until you're not. Difference between you and me? You did what you were supposed to do. It became your turn and you took it. Me? I stayed away. Mom's been good about filling in for me so long as I put in an appearance every so often. But I've never stepped up as I've been expected to."

The car pulled up to Lena's apartment. Resting her hand on the door handle, she glanced back at Hale.

"Do you want to come up?"

His eyes widened in surprise. She waved her hands quickly in front of her face, heat rising to her cheeks.

"I only meant… you know, friendly visit… I'm not trying…" she stuttered. Hale laughed.

"I know what you meant. Calm down," he said teasingly. "I'd be happy to come up for a friendly visit, so long as you don't do anything to sully my good name."

Lena rolled her eyes and opened the car door, gathering her dress in her arm. Hale leaned against the driver's window, explaining he would be back down. When they reached the private elevator to her apartment, she stuck her key in, calling it down. The ride to the top floor was quiet. Lena fiddled with her key. The elevator doors opened with a ping. Stepping out, Lena could see her apartment door open a tiny crack.

"That's funny," she muttered. "I was sure I closed it."

Hale put a hand on her arm just as she was reaching to push the door open. "Let me check."

Lena stood in the doorway as Hale searched the apartment. Her stomach clenched a little when he walked into the bedroom, knowing he would find a closet's worth of clothing scattered across the room. The rest of the apartment wasn't much better. She made a mental note to take her mother up on her offer to find a housekeeper.

"I didn't see anything," he said when he finished searching. "Everything looks in order, but you'll have to check to make sure nothing's amiss."

She was grateful he didn't mention the mess. As she walked further into the apartment, she didn't see anything out of place, but a growing knot of worry formed in her stomach. A hint of white stood out on the desk in the far corner of the living room. Pushing aside a book, she saw a small note card had been tucked behind, its corner just peeking out.

 _"Dear Princess Neptune,"_ it read.

 _"It is my sincerest pleasure to welcome you as the newest princess of the honorable Neptune Court. You will be a wonderful breath of fresh air and will certainly bring about exciting changes. I look forward to your reign. Your ever admiring servant,"_

There was no signature save a single black circle.

* * *

 **AN: WHEW! I have been putting off posting this chapter for a while now. I think I wrote myself into a hole of sorts and then realized the direction I was going wasn't the direction I had started going. So I had to go back and reevaluate some things, make a few changes, etc.**

 **Luckily I have the next 3 chapters just about finished, so yay! Hopefully I'll do a better job of posting them though...**

 **As always, thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_Dark storm clouds rolled in from the distance as Lena stood on the edge of the shore. Gentle waves rolled over her feet, soaking the hem of her dress. From where she stood she could see the spiraled turret of Triton Castle just over the cliffs that overlooked the ocean._

 _Wind blew angrily against her and she felt a slight spray of the sea._ The storm is here, _she thought, turning back to the castle. A figure was running towards her, cloak billowing in the wind. She was too far to make out who it was, but thought she heard her name being called. Just before the figure came into focus, a bolt of lightning crashed between them, knocking her back against the sand._

Lena sat up, heart racing. _A dream_ , she thought, running a hand through her hair. Despite the coolness of her bedroom, she felt damp with sweat.

"Just a dream," she whispered. In the moonlight coming through her window she could see Elliott standing on the bed next to her, her stare almost expectant. "What?" she asked the cat. With a owlish blink, Elliott jumped off the bed and began licking her paw.

Lena pushed the covers back and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. As she patted her face dry she picked up her phone to check the time. It was nearly 5 am. She heaved a sigh of frustration and leaned her head back.

"I guess there's no point in trying to go back to sleep," she muttered, remembering she was meeting her parents for an early breakfast. Elliott trotted out of the room, Lena following close behind. After fixing the impatient cat her breakfast, she began the coffee pot, inhaling the coffee's delicious smell as it began brewing.

Deciding to go for a morning swim, Lena changed into her swimsuit and took her coffee with her to her private pool. _A private pool. This place is ridiculous_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. _Still… it is nice._

She set her cup of coffee on a small table and opened a cupboard to pull out a towel. A gentle splash caught her attention and she spun around to see a figure moving through the water. Leaning her head to the side, she slowly walked towards the turquoise pool, squatting next to the edge. An aqua haired head popped up, grinning widely.

"I'll have you know this is trespassing," Lena said sternly, fighting to keep an impassive face.

"It's not trespassing when you hold the deed to the property," Michiru said sweetly. She splashed a bit of water at Lena, who stuck her tongue out in response. With an elegant backstroke, Michiru pushed away from the pool wall, treading gently in the water. Lena sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water.

"Tell me what's wrong, Leenie."

Lena's lips pressed to one side as she considered telling her cousin about the dream. It wasn't as if she didn't have memories of her previous life, but this dream was out of nowhere. She recognized the beach, the castle that hovered on its delicate spindle, but that particular scene was unfamiliar.

"Well, if you're not going to talk," Michiru said, suddenly closer than she had been. She grabbed Lena's arm and yanked. Lena fell into the pool with a splash, crying out in surprise when she bobbed back up.

* * *

"She'll be here soon, dear," Colm said with a small chuckle, patting his wife's hand. She gave him a hard glare before glancing at her watch again. He had counted seven watch glances, four deep sighs, and two muttered curses.

"That girl," Aneko muttered. She poured herself a second cup of tea, glancing up when the door swung open. Lena leaned against the door frame breathing hard. Aneko frowned at her daughter's appearance; her damp hair twisted into a messy bun, several wrinkles on her skirt, face flushed without an ounce of makeup.

"Sorry, sorry," Lena said, breathless. "I lost track of the time."

"Not to worry!" her father said, standing to give his daughter a hug.

"Lena, did you run through the building to get here?" Aneko said when Colm pulled away. Lena's eyes widened and she twisted a piece of her hair, looking in every direction except that of her mother.

"Um…"

"How many times…" Aneko pinched the bridge of her nose. Colm chuckled and shook his head.

"Why don't we eat?" he said, ushering Aneko and Lena to the breakfast cart. As Lena began adding food to her plate, her eyes slowly shifted to where the large mahogany desk sat on the far side of the office. Her office.

Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with leather tomes that Lena knew she would never read. She wasn't sure if anyone had actually read them. On the wall behind the desk hung the Neptune crest, with its gold planet symbol and waves. The seating area, where the breakfast cart sat, was simple but elegant. Large gilt framed portraits hung on the wall - one of Michiru, one of her parents, one of the queen and king - with an empty spot left for the portrait that would be commissioned of her. She frowned at that thought.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Colm asked when they were seated. Aneko glared at him; he ignored her.

Lena nearly choked on the bite of eggs she had just taken. "You mean up until the attack on the castle? Yes, it was lovely."

Colm guffawed loudly while Aneko rolled her eyes. "That was absolutely awful. I was shocked that someone would be so brazen as to attack like that! And what's worse, the queen seemed to be the target!"

"Yes, it was very scary. Thankfully no one was hurt," Lena said softly.

"Thankfully. Shall we move to more pleasant topics?" Colm suggested. Lena nodded, taking a sip of her juice. "We would like to host a luncheon to formally introduce you to the Neptune court. It will be very relaxed, just a simple meet and greet."

"That would be…" Lena paused. The burning sensation she had felt at the coronation pricked behind her forehead. She put her fingers to the spot, rubbing it gently. Her father raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Sorry," she said, dropping her hand quickly. "That would be great. I'd enjoy meeting everyone."

"Wonderful!" Colm said, jotting something in an open notebook sitting on the armrest. "Now, your mother and I have set up several meetings for you, mostly with the heads of the Council. Also with our ambassador and our court representative. Starting next week you'll have weekly advisory meetings with us and bi-weekly meetings with the Council head. Following that you'll have… is everything okay, Lena?"

Lena stopped rubbing her forehead, the burning sensation having grown into a throbbing headache. She set her plate on the coffee table and pushed up from the sofa.

"Yes, sorry," she said, pouring a glass of water from the breakfast cart. She closed her eyes and took a sip.

"I know it's a lot," Colm started. She waved a hand at him as she continued sipping her water.

"It isn't that. I've just got a headache," she explained lightly, returning to her seat. "It seems like it's just a lot of meetings."

Colm chuckled. "Essentially, yes."

"And here I was thinking it was going to be mostly shaking hands and kissing babies," she joked. Aneko frowned in her direction.

"Why would you kiss babies?" she asked. Lena closed her eyes and gave a slight shake of her head.

"I believe she was making a joke, dear," Colm said, patting Aneko's hand.

"Well," Aneko said, looking pointedly at Lena. "Jokes are fine and good, but at least make sure they're funny. No one wants a princess who makes terrible jokes."

"Noted." Lena fought an eyeroll and took another sip of water.

"Speaking of babies," Aneko started. With a groan, Lena slumped in her seat. "Sit up straight, Lena. Goodness! As I was saying, I was told that you were seen leaving with the Duke of Callisto after the commotion last night. Is that correct?"

"It was a bit more than a commotion, Mother," Lena muttered. Straightening, she stared pointedly at her mother. "And yes, I did leave with him."

"Really, Lena," her mother scoffed. "When I told you the ball would be a nice place to meet young men I didn't mean you should go off with one you just met."

"I didn't just go off with him!" Lena exclaimed.

"Aneko," Colm muttered at the same time, leaning back in his own chair.

"And we didn't just meet last night," Lena added carefully. Aneko raised an eyebrow. "Through a very odd coincidental turn of events, I actually met him about a month ago. In America."

"Ah, so that's where he's been hiding," Colm chuckled. Aneko's face slowly changed from a look of frustration to one akin to fear. Lena drew her brows together in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you tell us you met him there?" Aneko screeched.

"I didn't know who he was! He was just Hale, my next door neighbor. I didn't find out he was a duke of Jupiter until just last night!" Lena exclaimed with a frown.

"Then why didn't you-" Aneko was cut off as Colm cleared his throat loudly. With a sharp puff of breath Aneko remained silent.

"I don't know why you're-" Another loud throat clearing from Colm silenced Lena. She leaned back in her chair, ignoring her mother's scowl over her posture.

"If we can please get back to official business," Colm said, his voice more serious than normal. He turned in his chair to face Lena. She straightened under the stern gaze of her father. Although he rarely was stern with her, when he was she immediately paid attention. "There is the matter of your security that we must discuss."

"My security?" Lena asked. She glanced at her mother, who chose that moment to focus intently on her breakfast.

Colm nodded sharply. "After the events of last night at your coronation ball, the Sailor Soldiers met with Neo Queen Serenity. The attack wasn't on just any building, but royal grounds, specifically aimed at the queen and her Guardian Soldiers. There has been some speculation - and this must not leave this room - that the recent attacks have not been random, but rather targeted at the Guardian Soldiers; last night's attack solidified that speculation. They have decided on a course of action, but your safety was brought up during their meeting. As Princess Neptune you are now equal to the other planetary princesses. Unlike them, however, you have no way of protecting yourself since Michiru remains Sailor Neptune."

"I told her there was a reason Sailor Guardians were the princesses," Lena muttered, her lips pressing tightly together. "What does this mean for me?"

"What it means is that until there is some clarity on the situation and we discover who is behind these attacks, one of the Sailor Soldiers will be with you at all times."

* * *

"There she is," Makoto announced as a dark car stopped beside the park entrance. She elbowed Hale in the side, winking at him. "Ready to go greet your princess?"

Hale rolled his eyes and pushed up from the wooden bench. "Shut up, Makoto," he said, grinning at his cousin.

"You two were so cute last night, with all your flirting," Minako said.

"Flirting?" Hale asked, incredulous. "We were fighting."

"Well that's no way to win the girl," Minako scolded, wagging her finger at him. He gently pushed it away, making her laugh.

Lena walked across the grass towards the three, smiling as she saw Hale's arms cross over his chest and turn away from Minako and Makoto. "Hi, everyone," she said when she reached the three. The lectures ceased, and bright smiles turned on her.

"I'm glad you made it!" Makoto said.

"Sorry I'm so late," Lena said as she pulled away from Minako's hug. She gave Hale a hesitant smile. He winked at her, which caused her to roll her eyes and her smile to widen. "It's been a busy morning of having a meeting to discuss the meeting schedule of all my meetings."

"The meetings can be a little…" Minako trailed off, contemplating the right word.

"Cumbersome? Repetitive? Mind-numbingly boring?" Makoto offered.

"Intense," Minako said with a small smile. "Each court is different, but they all seem to share the same neediness. Except for Pluto. I think Setsuna just tells them 'no.'"

"That or her famous 'I can't leave the Space-Time Door' excuse," Makoto added, rolling her eyes.

"But yes," Minako continued, shooting Makoto a dark look. "Everyone in each of our courts needs something and they all want you to meet with them to discuss what they need and they all insist that their issue is more pressing than anything else imaginable."

"And that is why I've stayed out of politics for this long," Hale said pointedly. Makoto turned to him, hands on her hips, lips pursed.

"You only have a year left, Hale," she said, all levity gone. His face slid into a frown. "I won't allow you to avoid your duty much longer."

"Makoto-" Hale was cut off by the sounds of screams from across the park. Makoto cursed under her breath. Lena saw her and Minako share a look before they both took off in a run.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

With a flash of green and orange lights, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus appeared, never breaking stride as they transformed. A low whirring noise came towards where she and Hale stood.

"Look out!" Hale yelled, throwing himself at Lena. They tumbled to the ground, dirt exploding mere feet from where Makoto and Minako stood. Lena scurried back, staring at the place where the explosion hit. A second whirring noise came as Hale pulled her to him, covering her with his body. This time the explosion hit several yards from them.

Lena cried out as a pounding pain started behind her forehead, similar to the burning from earlier, but much worse. Her sight started going fuzzy as she grasped her head.

"Lena? Lena, look at me!" she heard Hale say. He appeared in her vision, but was very blurry. Lena's eyes began to roll back as her lids closed, darkness taking over.

* * *

 _~ Silver Millennium ~_

 _The air outside was cooler. Inside the crowded ballroom it had been hard to breathe. Lena leaned against the balcony railing, overlooking Io Castle's colorful grounds. Behind her a traditional Jupiterian waltz began to play. She closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere but here._

 _"There you are," she heard a deep voice say._

 _Her spine straightened at the sound of his voice. Without turning, she replied, "I needed a break."_

 _A cool breeze whipped at her hair, making her dress flutter. She looked up at the star-filled sky, searching for the tiny blue dot she knew would bring her comfort. A burst of lightning shot across the sky, startling a gasp from her. She scowled and spun on her heel, glaring at the man who stood before her.  
_

Lena's eyes fluttered open. Her brow furrowed in confusion as Ami stared down at her from above.

"She's coming around," Ami said, moving out of Lena's sight. Lena felt a hand take hers and turned her head towards it. Her head felt heavier than it ever had, the movement causing near-blinding pain.

"Ow," she croaked, closing her eyes tightly. She felt a hand run over her forehead, her hair. It felt comforting.

"Shh," she heard a voice say. "Don't move, little dove."

She opened her eyes. "Haruka?" The tall blonde was standing next to her, her arm reached out as she continued stroking Lena's hair. Michiru stood next to Haruka. It was she who had taken her hand. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the park," Michiru explained, casting a glance at someone on the other side of Lena.

"Little dove," Haruka said, grinning down at her. "You've got Michiru's looks. You probably don't have to resort to such drastic measures to get a boy to bring you home."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lena said, groaning against the pain. She saw Michiru fighting a smile, but quickly sobering when Lena pulled her hand away to cover her head.

"No more teasing please, Haruka," Ami chided, gently nudging the other woman out of the way. "Lena, do you remember what happened?"

"I was at the park. There was screaming. Jupiter and Venus went to it, then there were explosions. Hale…" she trailed off, sitting up abruptly. The movement made her cry out in pain. Ami gently grabbed Lena's shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed. Lena slowly took in where she was. She was in her room. "How did I get here?"

"Hale brought you home. He said you had some kind of shock from the blast and passed out in his arms," Makoto said from the other side of the bed.

"It was quite romantic," Minako added, winking at Lena.

"Minako, really," Ami muttered. She pulled a stethoscope from around her neck and listened to Lena's chest. "Everything appears to be okay. Heart rate is normal, breathing is good. You don't have a fever. We could do some blood work once you're feeling better. I can get you some medicine for your head."

"Yes please," Lena said. "Where's Hale?"

"He stayed for a while, but had to leave. Wouldn't say where he was going, but he told me to call him when you woke up," Makoto answered. Lena nodded slightly, trying to not cause more pain.

"Do you have any idea what exactly happened in the park?" Haruka asked her and Minako.

"There was screaming from across the park and we saw people running away. Makoto and I transformed and ran towards it. When we arrived there were a few people on the ground, thankfully still alive. We couldn't find the cause of the situation though. That's when we heard the explosions," Minako explained. Lena was surprised at how business-like the normally bubbly woman became.

"We think whoever was causing the initial panic must have used the explosions as a distraction," Makoto added.

"I don't think so," Lena whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened at the park.

"Lena?" Michiru prompted.

"The first explosion… it hit right in the spot where you two were standing. The second one wasn't close to Hale and me; it was closer to where you transformed. I think the panic was the distraction in order to cover whoever shot..." Lena trailed off as a wave of nausea surged through her.

"They were aiming at us?" Makoto asked slowly.

"They're not very good shots, are they?" Minako grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lena closed her eyes as the others continued discussing the park, speculating different possible means of attacking. Hale had saved her. Again. Or rather he had attempted to save her, throwing himself over her, protecting her during danger.

 _It's such a familiar feeling_ , she thought. _Him saving me feels so natural._

* * *

 **AN: Whoa... things are heating up! Attacks left and right, people in danger! What's going to become of our heroes?! :)** _  
_

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
